The Visitor
by Trixy2
Summary: There is something lurking around the corner. This sexy story is about love and war, and what happens when you don't know which way is up. DL. Rated for Language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

As she waited in her dark tinted window car in the cold October night air, she looked up to the building next to her, waiting for his soulful figure to walk by his window and give her something to hold on to. Here she sat every night, waiting for him to move from his SUV to his apartment building on 87th street, then up to his 5th floor apartment and move into east facing bedroom window. She sat and waited until she saw the flicker of his bedroom TV loose its luminance, then she moved from her warm comfortable car to the fire escape. Here she stayed as long as she could keep her eyes open; this is where she would slowly creep to his window and watch the mesmerizing melody of his bare chest rise and fall as he slept so peacefully, never waking at the presence she left at the windowsill.

Tonight was different, as she walked up to the window she noticed right away something different was happening. There were more clothes on the floor then the morning before, the TV wasn't on with the evening news, the lights in the bedroom weren't on as he undressed. No, not tonight, tonight someone was undressing him. A woman. She was beautiful, brown hair flowing down her back and he clasped her bra with the pinch of his fingers. Why was she undoing his belt? Could he not do it himself? He wouldn't do this to her, his love was for her and her only. Who was this chestnut haired intruder, and who does she think she is treating her man so aggressively? There was no way he could be enjoying this sinful form of adultery.

She couldn't take any more; as she reached into her bag she felt the cold metal of her gun brush across her fingertips. She reached pass it to her small camera, she turned it on careful to not expose a flash and give way her secret position. She started snapping photo after photo as he reached under this intruder's ass and threw her aggressively on the bed. She bounced a bit, but he was quick to move atop of her and unzip her pants and pull them down and off her body. He smiled and he placed soft kisses down her stomach and then moved back up to her face and kissed her harder. Snap, snap, snap… the more detail she has the more she could show him, proving his disgusting disloyalty to her.

If it is the last thing she does, he will pay for this mockery. With that, she promised to make her revenge to Daniel Messer something he will never forget.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes before his alarm, 5:55 am, it was becoming a routine, and every morning he woke he felt eyes on his. In the last three months, he rarely slept through the night; he had a constant fear that he was being watched. As stupid as it was, he couldn't shake that blistering feeling.

This morning was as sweet as any; he turned to see that his favourite chestnut princess was still lying naked next to him. He reached out to feel the warmth of his soft skin as he caressed a hand across her back; she turned awoken by his gentle touch.

"G'morning." She said with barely opened eyes and a small smile.

"G'morning, how'd you sleep?" he said as he pulled her body tight to his naked body.

"Mmm, it was amazing." Lindsay said as she pushed her body flush with his and gave him a soft kiss, just enough to tease him. Danny responded to her kiss by pulling her on top of himself.

"Whoa, Mr. Messer, it's not even 6 am yet and you want to get frisky?" Lindsay said seductively as she ever so slowly grinded her very naked body into his. Danny's response needed no words, as his breathing hitched he kissed her harder.

"Want and need are two different things Montana." He said between kisses and heavy breaths. Lindsay felt his body stiffening beneath her; she sat up so she was straddling his rock hard body.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful!" Danny said as he felt himself harden.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you?" Lindsay said as she rocked her body on top of his, without touching his manhood. She could feel herself dripping with anticipation, her nipples hardened as Danny's fingers found her breasts and stomach.

"I want to make you come, I want show you what a 6 am fuck should feel like." Danny said gripping her ass and softly but aggressively threw her backwards onto the bed. "I'm going to make you scream, Lindsay, I'm going to make you want to rip out your hair." He said in a seductive tone as he started to kiss every inch of her neck and chest.

"Danny. Oh… god…" Lindsay could not form words as he fingered her nipples between his fingers and kissed down her stomach until he reached her center.

He kissed down her thighs, as he came up to her opening she blew a warm breath on her bud, the more she whimpered the harder he got. He placed a soft kiss on the skin above as he felt Lindsay hands reach his own hair as she softly pulled. Danny ran his fingers over her clit in a rapid motion, Lindsay's legs started to tremble.

"You like that Montana? Want more?" He said in a deep sexy tone, Lindsay nodded rapidly as she pulled his hair tighter. "What was that babe? What do you want me to do?" he repeated.

"Yes, more… I want you to taste me. I want you Danny. Now…" Lindsay said as she was on the verge of loosing herself completely.

As her breathing became more urgent, Danny continued his work and moved closer, breathing heavy he placed his soft tongue on her perfect bud, he moved quickly and in a circular motion. Lindsay moaned and panted as he worked; his licks turned into sucking as he moved his fingers down to her opening and plunged them in as deep as they would go, at first one, then two, and then three. Lindsay moaned and her breathing became so heavy she was gasping as Danny stopped and looked up.

"What are you doing? Don't stop!" Lindsay wait with urgency in her tone.

"Oh no, you're not coming yet. I'll tell you when you come." Danny said as he withdrew his fingers and moved his body up to hers, playing with her breasts, his fingers tantalizing her nipples. He moved his mouth down and pulled with his teeth on her nipples. "Now, tell me how you want me to fuck you, Montana?"

Lindsay was out of breath, as Danny continued to play gently with her supple breasts, her clit pulsed wanting to be played with again.

"I want you inside me, now. I want you to fuck me, hard and fast." Lindsay said pulling his head up and kissing him hard, when they separating she was biting his lower lip.

"That, I can do." He said as he pulled them both up into a sitting position. He slowly picked her up by her hips and slowly placed her down upon his own manhood. As he slow sank into her, Lindsay's eyes closed as she let out a whimper.

"Oh god… Danny… Oh…" She could not form a coherent thought as he started grinding his hips into hers. He could feel her tighten around his cock as he started pumping her body. His hands on her hips, he guided her body to meet his. With no more control, Lindsay leaned forward and bit down into Danny's shoulder. "FUCK DANNY, GOD!" Lindsay said as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Lindsay moved her hips with his as he pumped harder and harder. Though he acted like he himself was in control, Danny could not suppress a groan, "Fuck Linds. You are so fucking sexy, you don't know what you do to me." He said as Lindsay screamed out in orgasm, Danny continued to pump as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"God, oh god… Danny!" Lindsay screamed as her orgasm ripped though her body, she clenched her self to Danny as she could feel another one coming right after. This time Danny had caught up and they both came together. Danny continued to grind into Lindsay as he came; when he felt himself loosening up he lay forwards bringing himself on top of a heavy breathing Lindsay. They lay together breathing heavily, and panting.

"I could lie like this forever." Danny said into Lindsay chest. Lindsay kissed the top of his head, as he made the move to withdraw from her, even as Danny pulled out of her the sensation was incredible, she couldn't hide the gasp as he left her body.

"But duty calls… care for a shower love?" Danny said standing beside the bed reaching a hand to his naked lover lying across his bed.

"I'd love one." She said getting up and taking his hand as she followed him to the bathroom.

TBC….

There is sooo much more to this story then sex. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold slapped Danny across the face as he entered the cold October air. He tightened his coat around his neck as he reached into his pocket to find his keys, he was running a bit later then usual this morning, but he had a pretty great excuse. As he found his keys, suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had that strange feeling again, something felt wrong he just couldn't place it. Danny stopped before putting his key in his door lock and looked over his shoulder, there was no one there, just an empty parking lot. _"You're loosin' it man!" _he said to himself as he unlocked and climbed into his truck.

As he pulled his truck onto the road he pulled his cell phone out to call Lindsay; though he just left the sleeping beauty on his bed, he suddenly was worried about her, his gut was telling him something was up.

"Danny, I just heard the door lock and you are waking me up?" Lindsay said as she answered the phone, Danny could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know but what can I say, I miss you." Lindsay gave a small chuckle at his comment, and Danny continued. "Actually, um this may sound strange but, lately have you had the feeling that you're being watched?"

Lindsay, surprised by the comment sat up in bed, "What do you mean, 'watched'?" She said sounding confused.

"Maybe I am just being paranoid or something, forget it." Danny said shaking off the feeling.

"No, I'm not going to forget it. You feel like you're being watched? Like surveillance watched, or like crazy dude behind the dumpster watched?" Lindsay said with a smile on her face.

"Ha Ha Monroe, very cute. Just this creepy feeling I've had the last couple days. Like I said though, forget it. Maybe I just haven't had enough coffee yet Anyways, you should go back to sleep you have to work in a couple hours." Danny, though trying to pretend he wasn't a bit freaked out, pushed his feelings aside.

"Yeah, are you sure you're ok?" Lindsay was concerned, after what happened in the warehouse she too was paranoid about keeping Danny in one piece.

"Yeah. I'm good. I'll call you later alright?"

"Ok, talk to you soon. Bye babe." Lindsay said as she hung up the phone.

As Danny closed his phone he placed it under hit chin ans whispered, _"Love you."_

* * *

There he was, he looked refreshed for a man who just so vigorously committed adultery right in front of her nose. Everything about the way he moved was blissful; as he tightened his jacket up around his face she saw his piercing blue eyes meet hers, though she couldn't be sure, she knew he looked into her soul. She usually wouldn't stick around this late into the morning, but her car was warm and she had to see who this other woman was. Danny must think she is important if she is letting him come home with him, Danny hasn't brought a woman home since his friend Aidan died. He was pretty shook up about it, they were close, though they never slept together. Whenever she came over they would watch sports or movies, it was like they were brother and sister. She was no threat. 

Not until last night did she realize that she was not the only person in Danny Messer's life. This brunette was ruining the relationship that she and Danny have made. She knew by the look in his eyes that he loved her, she just had to prove to him that she was worthy.

Suddenly she realized that he knew she was there, as he was getting into his truck he stopped and turned around. He was looking for her. Her heart jumped in her chest, she resisted the urge to jump out and run to him. She wanted Danny to hold her in his arms like he did with that other woman. '_God he is beautiful..._' she said to herself as Danny continued to get in his car and drive off.

When he was out of sights, she decided to climb back up to the window to see this woman. She had to find out who she is, and why she was still in Danny's apartment when he wasn't, who exactly does she think she is?

As she climbed to the window, she noticed that she was no longer naked. She was now wearing one of Danny's Yankee t-shirt, it looked disgusting on her, the slime that she was. Her cell phone rang and she answered.

_"Danny, I just heard the door lock and you are waking me up?" _She heard her through the window, Danny was calling her. He just left, he obviously doesn't trust her alone in his apartment.

_"What do you mean, 'watched'?" _The woman looked very concerned.

_'So Danny does notice me, why was he telling her about our special bond?'_ she said to herself, feeling a little hurt she bowed her head and continue to listen to their conversation.

_"No, I'm not going to forget it. You feel like you're being watched? Like surveillance watched, or like crazy dude behind the dumpster watched?" _she was smiling.

_'"Crazy dude behind the dumpster?" Who the hell do you think you are?' _she said in her head, fuming with anger. Too angry to listen to the conversation any further she lowered herself down the fire escape a little more. Tears stung her eyes as she realized this woman was mocking her. How was she ever going to be with Danny if this woman was in his life? What was she going to do? She needed to find a plan, a way to make her mark in Danny's life.

She waited a couple hours until this woman was showered and dressed, when she was leaving she looked through the window and saw that Danny had left her a key to his apartment. Suddenly it dawned on her, to be in his life, she needed to get a key, she needed to be in his life through his home. Now that she had a plan, she needed to excercize it, but first she had to make a stop. She needed to get her pictures printed.

* * *

**Sooooo... I need a review. This is going to get twisty and stranger as I go. Also I have never wrote crazy before so let me know if I got the creepy desperation across... THANKS! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was as normal as any other day, though the morning was a little more then can be desired, nothing was out of the ordinary to Danny. As he moved his way through the crime lab he smiled to himself. Lindsay and his relationship was kept completely secret apart from Flack, whom they shared an embarrassing encounter one night, in which Flack would not be letting go of any time soon.

When Danny was not with her, he missed her; these feelings were all too new to him it was as if his soul was trying to wake up. Through denial he kept his heart at bay, every time he got close to someone he got hurt, or worse, he screwed up and ended up hurting someone he felt for. As of yet, being secretive with Lindsay was probably the safest way to avoid a breaking heart.

As Danny rounded the corner he noticed Mac standing at the front reception accepting a large envelope from the receptionist. When Danny approached he looked startled.

"G'morning' Mac, How's it going?" Danny said pat Mac on the shoulder.

"Hey Danny, someone just delivered this for you." He said handing him the envelope.

"Oh… thanks." Danny responded by taking it and opening it. Inside it looked like a bunch of 8x10 photos. He picked up the first and pulled it from the envelope, suddenly he realized he was looking at himself. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed as his voice caught in his throat. As he did, Mac turned around to face him and Danny pulled the photos flat against his chest so no onlookers could see.

"What? What is it Danny? Danny?" Mac said stepping closer to him.

"Um… nothing, no I have to deal with something." Danny turned as was soon jogging down the hallway of the crime lab to his office.

When he entered his office he closed the door tight behind him, he went to his desk and found a pair of gloves, he slipped them on his shaking hands and sat down in front of the large brown envelope. The words, "Daniel Messer" sat across the front in black marker. Danny took a deep breath and decided he needed to investigate further.

There were ten photos, all of him and Lindsay in some career ending positions.

There was a date at the bottom of the photo from the camera, they were taken last night, and suddenly Danny felt sick to his stomach. He was at a loss of words and coherent thoughts; never in his life has he felt so weak, so exposed. He was in over his head and his fears were confirmed, he was definitely being followed.

He took out his finger print powder from hit kit and began dusting the photos, there was not a single print on any of the prints. Gloves had to have been worn, the only prints he could see were from the picture he had touched. Feeling at a loss, he threw his hands into the air.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He said out loud, more to himself.

"I'm sorry?" Lindsay said as she walked happily into the office.

Danny jumped, he had no idea she was in yet, and he scrambled to pick up all the photos so Lindsay couldn't see them. "OH! Hey, didn't see you. No I have this thing…" he was talking so fast that Lindsay didn't get a chance to respond before he was out the door.

"Ok? See ya." Lindsay said sarcastically as he ran past her.

Danny didn't know where he was headed; he just knew that he couldn't look Lindsay in the eye until he knew what was going on. It suddenly dawned on him that he was not alone; he quickly picked up his cell phone and called the first number that came to mind.

"Yeah?" Came from the other line.

"Flack, I need to talk to you, and I mean right now." Danny said with the urgency in his voice.

"Ok Man, what's up?" Don was concerned he had never heard Danny sounding so scared.

"No, not over the phone. Where are you? Can you meet me?" his voice shook as he reached the elevators.

"Yeah, how about Mickey's? Give me ten."

"Ok, thanks man." Danny hung up and hit the button for the elevator, the doors opened and he pushed his way in bumping into a blonde woman as he entered. He said a quick apology as he hit the button for the lobby. As the elevator descent, the fear and paranoia was rising his in throat like bile, he needed help and quickly.

* * *

When Flack arrived at the small diner, he found Danny sitting in a corner booth with his hands folded in front of him with his knee bouncing impatiently.

"Hey, s'up Messer? I haven't seen you this jumpy in years." He said as he sat down across from Danny.

"I have a serious problem, I'm really screwed I need some help here Don." Danny said, sliding the envelope across the table. Flack took it and pulled the photos out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Danny? What the hell?" he couldn't help the stupid look on his face when he looked up at Danny.

"I don't know man, that's the problem. Someone delivered these to the crime lab this morning; they were taken last night. I knew something was going on, lately I have felt eyes on me, ya know? Now this." Danny nervously kept looking over his shoulder and over Flack to see if anyone was looking.

"Ok, take it easy for a minute alright. Did you show Mac? Or better yet, Lindsay?" When Danny stared at the table, his questions were answered. "Why not man? Don't you think she deserves to know that she is turning you into Ron Jeremy?"

"No, no, no… Don I can't. This isn't an easy fix. Besides from the looks of it, she could be a target too, I don't know, maybe she is the target. I can't tell Mac 'til I know more. He doesn't know about us, and I really don't want pictures of Lindsay's tits to be how he finds out." Danny grabbed the photos back from Flack and put them away. "There aren't even any prints. God, what the fuck do I do man?" He said looking at Flack.

"First off, I think if you don't tell Mac, tell Lindsay, she deserves to know. And secondly, take it easy." Before he could go any further Danny erupted.

"Take it easy? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm sorry, how often do you get photos in the mail of you fucking your girlfriend?" Danny's face was bright red and he was partially yelling, people in the diner looked up from their food.

"Hey, D calm down man, alright? I know you're freaked, but we'll figure this out. I won't let anything happen to you, got it?" Flack reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just got to trust me ok? We'll figure out whose doing this."

'You're right, I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Danny said, taking a deep breath, his feelings of weakness were diminished, now that he wasn't completely alone.

* * *

"Excuse me? Ma'am, can you tell me what floor the Crime Lab is on?" She asked the reception in the lobby of the large building. She was dressed in a heavy jacket and large dark sunglasses, though her blonde hair was visible.

"Thirty-fourth, may I ask your business here?" The receptionist said with a smile.

"I'm visiting my boyfriend. Do you know him, Danny Messer?" she replied with a smile.

"Yes, I am familiar. You'll need a visitors pass. Your name?" she continued.

"Oh, how rude of me. It's Aiden Monroe." She wore a smile that could only be recognized as evil.

"Ok then Ms. Monroe, elevators are to the left." The receptionist said as she handed her the visitors tag.

"Thank you, Ma'am." With that she turned and walked to the elevator.

When she reached the thirty-fourth floor the doors opened and a man with sandy brown hair entered as she stepped off. Danny bumped right into her and mumbled his apology as he went. Before the door closed, she noticed a large brown envelope clutched tight in his hands. A wide smile spread across her face as she turned back to the crime lab ahead of her, she had work to do.

* * *

**Let me know people!! More where this came from!!! R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The confusion had not yet left her mind as she sat staring at the computer screen ahead of her; she had never seen Danny act so strangely, it was as if he had seen a ghost when she entered the room. _'What could make him react that way?'_ she thought to herself, trying to make sense of him.

Danny was and is the best thing that has happened to her life in a long time, when she was with him she felt safe. All of the fears she had in the beginning were gone and she was quickly falling in love with him. Everything about him made her happy, Lindsay had never been so sure of anything in her life.

As she continued to stare and think about Danny she heard a knock at the door, "It's open..." she said without looking up.

"Hey Lindsay." Mac replied as he entered and closed the door behind himself.

"Mac, we got a case?" Lindsay said looking up at him questionably.

"No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you got a chance to talk to Danny this morning?" he said as he sat on on Danny's desk beside her.

"A little, why?" Lindsay turned her chair to face him.

"I don't know, just a strange feeling I have. He got a package delivered to him when he came in, and when he saw it he got kind of... I don't know, spooked." Lindsay had the strangest feeling that he was interrogating her.

"A brown envelope?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mac's eyes thinned, nothing was making sense to him.

"When I came into the office, he had a bunch of... papers, I guess, they may have been photos. In an envelope and practically ran out the door." Lindsay paused, suddenly she remembered Danny's fears of being followed. "Mac... this is making sense now."

"What make sense? Lindsay what is going on?" Mac stood up, towering over Lindsay, she start to piece things together.

"I think Danny's being followed Mac. This morning he called me, just moments after he left and said he felt eyes on him. I didn't think anything of it, but he hasn't been sleeping lately, I've been worried about him." Lindsay wasn't making eye contact with Mac, she was more saying out loud what she was thinking then directing it at anyone. "I should call him." Lindsay said as she reached for her phone.

"Whoa, wait a second. You think he's being followed? By who?" he put out his hand to stop her from picking up the phone.

"I don't know Mac, but after everything that happened in the warehouse, I don't think we should take this lightly." Lindsay was looking up at Mac with much intensity.

"Alright, tell Danny to get his ass back here and we'll find out what was in that envelope. When he's back tell him to see me in my office." Mac said as he turned and left the room.

Lindsay picked up the phone and dialed Danny's cell phone; her stomach was in knots, after the fifth ring she couldn't take anymore. "Damn it Danny, answer your phone!" She said out in anger as she hung up the phone.

Lindsay got up from her desk and walked around the front of her desk, picking up her cell phone as she went. She couldn't just sit here and wait for him, she had to find him. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed her keys, there was one place she knew to look for Danny, Flack had to know.

* * *

As she walked through the crime lab she spotted it, his office. It was small and in the far back of the building. When she approached she noticed two people were inside talking. Danny was not there, as he just left in a hurry with her package, but the woman was. The same woman from the photos and his apartment, why was she in his office now as well. She was obivously trying to take over his life, she infested everything around him.

She couldn't make out what they were talking about, but it looked serious, the man on the desk across from her had his arms folded across his chest and he looked very concerned. He stood up to leave and started walking towards her, before she could be caught staring, she moved out of the way and picked up a magazine from the sitting area and pretended to read. When he was out of sight, she moved back to look inside the office. The woman picked up the phone and started dialing, she tapped her fingers on the desk and finally hung up the phone. She heard her say something but couldn't make it out.

Suddenly the woman stood and went around the desk, as she did she picked up her cell phone and reached into her pocket. Thats when she saw what she came here for, the keys. If she left his apartment this morning the key must still be with her, her intentions were to get Danny's own set, but this couldn't have worked out any better. Take the keys from her, she no longer can get into his life.

She followed her to the elevator, she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket, dialed and put it to her ear. She could tell she was stressed, thats when she heard it.

"Danny, it's me. Why aren't you answering? Gah, whatever, listen I know something is going on, you need to call me back. If someone if following you, we have to do something about it. I'm not having another snow day. Call me when you get this." She closed her phone as the doors for the elevator opened, she stepped on and the doors closed behind her.

'She must be going to her truck, I guess I shall finally meet this other woman.' her thoughts reeled as she entered the stairwell and ran down as many stairs as fast as she could. Hoping she'd make it to the bottom before she did, she picked up her pace.

* * *

There were two things that were plaguing Lindsay mind; what was Danny hiding, and what could have been delivered that could have spooked him so much? As she reached the parking garage, her mind was so wrapped up in thought the doors almost closed before she realized it was her stop.

As she left the elevator she started slowly towards her truck, as she got closer she found her keys. She reached her side door and fumbling with her keys dropped them, she bent down to pick them up, as she straightened out she felt a presense behind her. Lindsay turned to look but before she could see she felt something heavy come in contact with her ribcage. She fell forward, before she hit the ground she was hit again in the back, and again in the head. All she saw was black as she hit the pavement.

* * *

**Is everyone shocked? Humm... humm?? R&R or I'll make you suffer! hahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Danny drove back to the lab he couldn't help the fear that was rising up inside of him. Just as things were starting to fall into place, things were finally starting to work in his life, someone walks in and ruins all. What he couldn't figure out was, who this person could be? Was it a female? Was this a sexually charged stalking? Or was someone just trying to mess with his head? But all these questions lead back to the first; Why? There was so many thoughts running through his head the only thing that brought him back was the sound of a horn honking behind him. He was sitting at an intersection and missed when the light went green.

"Oh shit, sorry!" He said out loud as he continued through the green light. As he did so, his phone rang again, it was Lindsay. He couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone, he wasn't sure what he would say. Once again, he ignored it and continued to drive. After a couple minutes his phone blinked with voice mail, if he couldn't talk to her he could at least listen to her, he picked up his phone and listened.

"_Danny, it's me. Why aren't you answering? Gah, whatever, listen I know something is going on, you need to call me back. If someone if following you, we have to do something about it. I'm not having another snow day. Call me when you get this._" Her voice was calm, but he could tell she was worried. Lindsay only brought up the events of the warehouse when she was truly upset.

As Danny pulled into the parking garage he did not think it necessary to call her, he would have to face her very soon. As he pulled up to his parking space a black car sped by him, he recognized it immediately, it was the car in the alley way across from his apartment that morning. Whoever this person is, came to his work. Goose bumps drenched his body as he stopped his car and jumped out, hoping to get the license plate. The car quickly turned a corner and disappeared, all he saw was the first three digits "9AP..." It wasn't a lot but hopefully enough.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed running his hands through his hair. Once again feeling hopeless, he came the to realization that not only did he have to tell Lindsay, he has to tell Mac as well. He couldn't risk this getting out of hand, he picked up his cell phone, he had to find Lindsay and explain, if he had to he would go to her.

Danny dialed her phone number and placed the phone to his ear, thats when he heard the ringing, she was in the parking garage. He dropped the phone from his ear to give a better listen, "Lindsay?" He called.

He then noticed Lindsay's truck not far from his and jogged up to it, when he got to the front he noticed the side window was busted out, "What the hell?" he said to himself as he came around the front of the car he saw Lindsay. She was laying on her chest unconscious, there was blood on her face and hair.

"LINDSAY!" he screamed as he went to her side, he moved her hair back and felt for a pulse, she was alive. "Linds? Babe, can you hear me? Wake up! Come on baby, don't do this to me!" He said giving her a soft shake and rolling her onto her back. As he did, her eyes fluttered open slightly, she was attempting to wake up.

"Dann..ee?" She was barely audible, her eyes were barely open and they kept rolling back into her head. She had a head injury not to mention what else was done to her. Danny picked up her hand and held it tight.

Danny stroked her face with the back of his hand as he reached out for his cell phone that he had dropped in a moment of pure chaos. Without thinking he dialed 911, when he hung up, he leaned down and gave Lindsay a soft kiss on the forehead. "Help is coming babe, help is coming." A tear rolled down his cheek, never had he thought this would hurt the woman he loved.

Over his shoulder he could hear someone coming, when he looked up he saw Mac standing over him with a look of pure fear and confusion.

"Danny, what happened?" Mac said, there was anger in his tone.

"I... I don't know Mac, I got back and found her here." His voice was shaking, tears were still slowing falling down his face. "I never meant for this to happen, Lindsay I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed her hand.

"Just heard over the radio, Ambulance is a couple minutes out. Danny you NEED to tell me what's going on." He said stepping closer and putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

"9, A, P..." Danny said out loud.

"What?"

"9, A, P... I saw a car leave as I came in, thats all I could read from the license plate. A, 9, P." The fear was present in his voice, if only he was a couple of minutes earlier.

"Ok, we'll check that... was there anything missing from Lindsay? Or was this just a planned attack." Mac moved from Danny and started looking around the area. "Whoa, I think I know what she was hit with." Mac said, as he put a pair of gloves on, he picked up a bloody pipe from under another car.

"Danny? What happened? Where am I?" Lindsay said as she moved in Danny's grasp.

"Linds, I got you. Someone attacked you, you're in the garage. Don't try and move the ambulance will be here soon." Danny's tone was soothing as he stroked her hair.

It didn't take a scientist to see what was happening between Lindsay and Danny, Mac was not stupid, he had known for months, he just continued to play dumb.

"Danny, be honest with me. Do you think this attack has something to do with the fact that you are being followed?"

"What? How'd you..." Mac cut him off before he could finish.

"Lindsay said something about you being paranoid about being followed, she said you haven't been sleeping. And then this morning you get a package and take off like a bat out of hell." he paused to make Danny look at him, he pulled his face away from Lindsay and made him look him in the eyes. "Now tell me, what was in that envelope?"

There was no escaping now, the truth was out. Mac was staring so intensely that he felt like he was under the hot lights, luckily the ambulance had arrived and Mac moved out from between the cars to wave them down. Danny let out a breath as he looked back to Lindsay, she was having trouble staying awake, but Danny was not leaving her side.

Danny noticed they were no longer alone, there were cops everywhere and the elevator doors opened as Stella, Hawkes and Flack stepped off and walked towards the commotion.

"Mac what the hell happened?" Stella said, kit in hand.

"Stella I need you to go with Lindsay to the hospital. Someone attempted to crack her head open with this." Mac said as he lifted the pipe to show them. He put out his hand to stop Danny as he moved to go with Lindsay. "No, you and I are going to my office and you are going to talk to me." he turned to Flack and Hawkes. "You two stay here and clear the crime scene, see what you can find. Danny, come with me." He said turning his attention back to Danny.

As they entered the elevator Danny felt like he was being reprimanded, he had done nothing wrong, but he felt as if he was on trial. The ride to the crime lab had never taken so long, he was starting to feel sick as he looked at his hands, he realized Lindsay's blood was present. They started shaking when he thought of her, he should be with her.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He said with a weak shaking voice.

"I hope so Danny, I hope so." Mac said without looking at him.

When the reached the floor they moved down the hall to Mac's office. When they entered Mac stepped in and shut the door behind Danny. No words were exchanged as Mac rounded his desk and pointed at the chair sitting in front of him. Danny moved and sat down, without another word, he reached up and passed Mac the envelope of photos. Mac hesitated but took them, when he opened them, he realized why Danny had been so shocked to see them.

"Hum, and these were taken last night?" Danny nodded in reply.

"Mac, I can explain, we... I... I'm sorry. We didn't want it to interrupt work so we..." Mac put up a hand to stop him.

"Danny, stop apologizing. I understand wanted to keep it secret, though I wish you hadn't, but under the circumstances, you can't keep anything a secret right now. Someone is following you, attacking Lindsay. I think we should put you under protective watch, if this person has been here, they are likely to find you again." Mac stopped and took a deep breath. "You have a fire escape off your bedroom?" Danny nodded, "Okay then, I'll get someone over there to check for evidence of someone perching, and I'll check the photos for prints."

"I already did, nothing came up. What do you want me to do?" Danny said sitting forward in his chair.

"Nothing, I want you to do nothing. In this case you are the victim as much as Lindsay is." Mac leaned forward in his chair. "From what I am seeing here, it is a woman who is stalking you, she takes photos of you in your apartment, she probably thinks of this as a sexual advance on your part. Therefore she probably thinks of Lindsay as someone who is trying to steal you, that might be why she chose to attack her. Do you have any ex girlfriends that weren't happy with the way things ended?"

"I... I don't know. Um, maybe, but I haven't been with anyone other then Lindsay for the last two years. This is so fucked up." Danny brought his hands to his face, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I want an officer with you at all times. Stella is with Lindsay now, but I am going to put an uniform with her as well. I don't want any more attempts made on her life." as he finished his phone rang, it was Hawkes.

"Yeah?" Mac answered,

'Yeah Mac, it's Sheldon. There is nothing missing from the scene, Lindsay's purse was intact, nothing missing, her keys were here, apart from the broken window and Lindsay getting beaten with a pipe everything is in order. I don't know what's going on. How's Lindsay doing?" Hawkes asked, his concern present.

"No word yet, Stella will call when she knows more. We think Lindsay was attacked by someone who is obsessed with Danny. We are going to have an officer with him at all times, Lindsay too. See if you can find any prints on the pipe or on her truck. We need anything and everything we can find." He looked up at Danny, who was now staring at the floor. Mac could tell he was terrified, he knew Lindsay meant a lot to him, and he knew this must be hurting him as well.

"Alright Mac, I'm coming up to the lab, call me if you hear anything about Lindsay." Hawkes finished as he hung up the phone.

"Mac I can't just sit here. You saw those photos, not that I already don't want to die of humiliation, I want to be part of the case. This is personal, someone is watching every move I make. I can't just sit and watch while you rip through my life!" Danny said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "So if you don't mind, I am going to run the license plate numbers and see what I can find, because if I can't be with Lindsay I might as well find out who is trying to kill her." He said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Mac sat in silence for a second before his phone rang again, this time it was Stella.

"Stella? How's Lindsay?" Mac answered.

"Hey, she's okay actually. She has a concussion and she needed about ten stitches to the back of her head. She was also hit in the chest and back so she has some bruised ribs, not broken. Whoever attacked her wasn't very strong. I'm thinking another woman." Stella stated, allowing Mac to reply.

"That's what I was thinking too. It looks like whoever attacked Lindsay is stalking Danny. He received some... revealing photos of him this morning, I think it is all link together some how."

"What does Lindsay have to do with Danny being stalked?" confusion apparent in her voice.

"The photos will explain, they were taken last night from Danny's bedroom window of Lindsay and him." Mac squeezed his eyes shut, the stress of the day was starting to get to him.

"Oh, I see." It was all starting to come together, Stella was finally making sense of it all. "Listen, I am going to hang out here, see if Lindsay remembers anything. Send over an officer to watch over her, I don't think we need a repeat performance."

"Yeah, I am already on it. Keep me updated." Mac said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

As Danny left the office he marched down the hallway to his office. Feeling dizzy, and sick he stopped to lean on the wall. His stomach retched and he had a sudden urge to be sick, he turned and ran into the bathroom. Finding the toilet he emptied the contents of his stomach until there was nothing left but dry heaves. When he was finished he sat on the floor next to the toilet and wiped his mouth.

He wasn't sure if it was the guilt he was carrying for Lindsay or the pure fear and disgust he had for this woman he was indulging in his life that was making him sick. The blood on his hands was dry and caked on, there were beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, he knew this wasn't his fault but he couldn't shake the guilt.

He sat on the floor holding his knees to his chest breathing heavily; he was trying to calm himself down but was failing miserably. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, how did he not know that someone was watching him? How could he not have known? He wanted his conscience to shut up but it wouldn't. He brought his fists up to his head and grabbed at his hair, he couldn't hold back any more, the tears were coming. Once again he had gotten too close to someone and he hurt the woman he loved, again.

Everything that he had been holding in since he looked at the photos this morning had finally boiled over, once the tears came he couldn't stop them. Danny needed to release everything he had been working so hard to hide all day, he was falling apart at the seems. He had to put a stop to this, if I was the last thing he did, he wouldn't let Lindsay get hurt again.

* * *

**Boo yeah... Next chapter is going to be all about the crazy lady... going to be good, keep checking for updates! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

As I ran down the steps, praying I would make it down before the elevator hit the level, I thought of only him. Danny Messer, the only man that has ever made me feel alive. Since I felt his chest on my face I have never been able to get his face out of my mind, he was my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. I know he feels the same; I just have to prove to him that I am the one for him. I am, only me, not this trash.

As I reached the bottom step, I hear the elevator doors open; the woman does not get off right away, she makes a slow exit. In the corner there is a pipe, why it is here, I do not know. I bend down and pick it up this will be perfect. The woman moves out across the garage floor and makes her way to her truck. I follow her, slowly and quietly as to not startle her. As she reaches her truck she takes out her keys and fumbles with them, I see her drop them so I take the opportunity to my advantage and sneak up behind her as quickly as I can. She pauses for a second I think she knows, I lift my arm and bring down the metal pipe connecting with her rib cage. She cries out at the connection, but I persist, hitting her again in the skull, she falls forward, I hit her again and again only missing once to smash the window of the truck. As she lay unconscious on the ground I reach forward picking the keys from her weak fingers, careful not to touch the filth they belong to. Looking through them, I notice most of them look the same, how the hell am I going to find it?

Then I see it, an oval key with a single letter on it, 'D'. That's it! I have found it. I take the key off the ring and drop the remainder, not that I'll need that scum's house key, Danny would never visit there again, and I don't want him to know the surprise. Running from her body and to my car I see an all too familiar truck enter the garage, it's Danny. I can't let him see me here, I pick up my pace and jump into the front seat; I quickly start up and start driving, none to fast, I cannot look guilty to the man I love. As I drive by I notice his is staring at me, I knew he loved me, you only stare at someone like that if you can feel the way I feel. I continue I have somewhere to be, we will have our time together, but right now I have to proceed with my plan. As I pull up to the exit corner, I see Danny jump out of his truck and run to the side to look at me, I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I quickly turn the corner and take off onto the New York streets with only one destination in mind.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to the building that I have spent night after night waiting at, so many nights that I have thought about the day when I could finally pass the threshold. Getting out of my car I suddenly feel nervous, for the first time I wouldn't be taking the fire escape, but walking in the front door, like his girlfriend should. As I stepped through the front door to his building a young man came out and held the door for me, I smiled and continued. Taking the elevator up to the fifth floor I started to shake I was so excited.

Leaving the elevator I walk down the narrow corridor to his apartment, 505; slipping the key into the lock I turn it. I push open the door; his apartment is perfect, just as he left it. Though some clothes are scattered about the hallway to his bedroom, it is exactly how I remembered it. I shut the door behind me, locking the deadbolt with it. Feeling overwhelmed I take a deep breathe and continue to look around the rest of the apartment, Danny is not here as he is still working. I walk to his bedroom, the woman must have made his bed before she left, I walk across the carpeted floor to his dresser, I open it slowly I see his shirts folded neatly. I take one out and pull it over my head, as I do I take a deep breath and breathe in his tantalizing fragrance. Everything about him is pure; his cologne is on top of the dresser I spray the air and take in more of his scent. Perfection.

Looking at his made bed, I walk over and pull back the sheets; I crawl in and curl up bringing his pillow underneath my head. Smelling the cases, I can tell he knew I would be here. He loves me, I can sense it, and without even touching him I can feel his presence all around me. Laying still my stomach starts to rumble, in the midst of everything that was happening, I realize I have not eaten all day. Giving a giant stretch in his shirt and suppressing a light groan I get up and cross his apartment to his kitchen. Opening the fridge I see lots of takeout containers; seeing the Chinese in the back I pick it up, Fried Rice his favourite, he had gotten this two days before so it was still fresh. I pull out a couple of draws and finally find a fork; I walk over to the couch and sit down. Once again, another perfect fit, his apartment is so welcoming to me.

My joy was short lived as I looked across his living room to the bookshelf. There it was, sitting happily in front of the books, not hiding at all, a photo of Danny kissing the cheek of that woman as she smiled. My fears were answered; it was like being punched in the stomach. He really did have feelings for this woman, even though she was just a fill in for the time being, he had feelings for her, enough to put them on display. Getting up from my comfortable position, I crossed the room to the bookshelves. Picking up the frame, I felt the sting of tears coming to my eyes. No, I won't let him make a fool out of me, I just won't. Smashing the frame to the floor, the glasses shatters sending small shards of glass around my feet. As I bend down to pick it up a piece cuts my thumb letting drops of blood fall onto the floor, I cuss out loud as I bring my thumb to my mouth to stop the blood. Stopping to look at the cut, I see that it is deep; damn her she poisons everything in my life. Taking the photo out of the broken frame, I rip it in half careful not to destroy Danny's side. I rip up the picture of the woman into tiny pieces, she isn't worth looking at on the best of days, and today was exceptionally shitty.

From outside the apartment I hear someone coming, but whom? Danny was supposed to be at work for at least four more hours, I wasn't ready for him yet. There was a sound of keys turning in the lock, I quickly run to the window I spend most nights at and open it as quietly as I can. Sneaking out onto the fire escape I see two men enter the apartment; I recognize both of them as men from Danny's work. Instead of going down I go up the fire escape to the roof, that way if they come looking for me, I won't be running down and away. Why would they be here? What were they looking for?

The cut on my thumb is still bleeding, but I ignore it, I have always liked pain. It reminds me that I am not dead, it reminds me that I have another chance to make things right with Danny; which is the only reason I chose to survive.

Getting to the rooftop, I see men at work the door to the stairwell is open, I run to it and head down. When I get to the lobby, I realize I forgot the key on Danny's dresser, not that I could go back now. Opening my car door, I sink down into my seat and turn the ignition, time to go back to the lab and wait for Danny. Today was my last hope in making him remember why he fell in love with me in the first place, time to make him believe I am the only girl for him.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I realized that the only way I can write Crazy is in first person... I have some serious plans and cliff hangers coming up!**

**Sorry I wasn't as fast to update I went away for the weekend.**

**Let me know what you think of crazy!!! I need reviews!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving the bathroom, Danny crossed the lab to his office, sitting down at his desk he let out a big sigh and rubbed his fists into his eyes. Feeling powerless was no way to go through life, this morning he woke up and he had never felt so alive and now he felt worse then death.

Hearing a knock at the door he looked up to see Hawkes, he looked concerned almost scared at Danny's weak appearance.

"Hey man, how you doing?" He said as he entered the office and sat down across from Danny.

"When I know I'll tell you. Heard anything about Linds?" Danny said as he adjusted his glasses and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah, Stella called about ten minutes ago. She's alright man; concussion, some bruised ribs and some stitches. Nothing she can't handle." He paused and looked straight at Danny, "Listen man, you know this isn't your fault right? You couldn't control this."

"I don't want to talk about it Sheldon." Danny was looking at his hands, he knew if he looked at Hawkes he might not be able to keep it together.

"Alright, but when you do..." He moved to stand up, "Mac wants Flack and I to go check out your apartment. I don't want you thinking we're trying to get into your life. Anything that we should know about before we get there?" He had a very serious look on his face, the way he was staring at Danny made him feel like a misbehaved student.

"Like what? What do you mean?" Danny was getting defensive, he knew that Hawkes was just trying to look out for his well being, but the thought of someone going through his apartment when he wasn't around made his head hurt.

"Danny come on man, you know thats not what I meant. I mean, how was your apartment this morning? Neat, messy? Does it look likes its been trashed? I need to know." As he finished he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, right... sorry." Danny took a deep breathe, he needed to calm himself down. "I think it's pretty clean. Lindsay left after me, so knowing her, she probably cleaned up." He smiled to himself, the thought of Lindsay was still making him feel sick.

"Alright, Danny I have your best interest at heart here. We're still the good guys, we'll catch who ever is doing this. I promise." Hawkes gave him a pat on the back and turned and left the office.

Danny sat for a few minutes trying to control his thoughts and breathing, once again feeling powerless, he turned to his computer. Remembering the license number was harder then he thought, every time he tried to put the numbers and letters in order Lindsay's bloody head popped into his mind. Shaking it off, he tried again; nothing.

"Fuck, this is useless." He said out loud, standing up and walking to the door, picking up his keys as he went. Getting to the door he practically ran into Mac, pushing past him, Mac put out a hand onto Danny's shoulder and turned him around.

"Going somewhere?" Mac had a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, the hospital. I can't concentrate on anything, I am useless sitting here. If I can't help with this I am going to Lindsay, she needs me." Feeling nothing but anger and frustration, his tone was not what he expected it to be.

"Danny, you need to calm down. Lindsay's okay, Stella is still with her. I told you, you're not going anywhere with out police supervision." Danny pulled away from Mac and continued down the hallway. "Danny I'm not kidding, you can go to the hospital, but I am putting a uniform with you." Mac yelled after him as he walked to the elevators. Suddenly Danny just stopped and dropped his head.

"Fine!" he said as he turned back to Mac, "Whose coming with me?"

* * *

Not too long after, Danny and a young cop by the name of Johnson were on the way to Mercy Hospital. He had to be no more then twenty five, he wasn't really meant for protection, more for colour. Pulling up Danny turned to the kid and gave him a once over.

"So, how long you been in uniform?" Danny asked not taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

"'Bout three years. My Pops is a cop, works out of the 55th for the last twenty five years." Johnson answered. "He told me all about you and your family. So don't try and small talk with me. I'm not interested." Danny turned to the young cop sitting in the passenger seat next to him, confusion written all over his face.

"Excuse me?" Danny said angrily.

"Listen, I didn't ask for this detail. I don't want to be here any more then you do. The last thing I need is get involved in whatever bullshit you've stepped into." he said with a serious tone.

"Bullshit? What the hell are you talking about? This has nothing to do with my family, and don't even TRY to think you understand anything about me kid." Danny spat as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Getting out of the car he slammed the door shut behind him and walked into the hospital. His hands were shaking with anger as he marched up to reception.

"I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe's room?" He sounded more angry then he intended to.

"I'm sorry sir, I am not allowed to give out any information..." before she finished Danny pulled out his badge and flashed it in front of her, the young cop slowly walked up behind him.

"Ah, room 617, 12th floor."

"Thanks." As he turned and walked quickly down the hall to the elevators. He pressed the button and entered, "Where do you think you're going?" He said to the young cop as he moved to enter with him.

"My orders are to be with you at all times. Not my orders, so suck it up." he replied as he entered the elevator with Danny.

"Yeah, I can give you something else to suck." Danny retorted back as the doors closed.

* * *

Walking down the hall to Lindsay's room, Danny felt butterflies in his stomach. Afraid of what was about to become of the relationship he worked so hard to create and to keep, the thought of loosing it made his heart hurt.

As he got closer to room 617, he saw Stella standing outside of it talking with a uniformed officer.

"Danny? Hey, I just talked to Flack. Have you?" Stella said as she walked up to Danny and put a hand on his forearm.

"What? Why?" he said confusingly. "What's going on Stel?" he continued.

"Mac sent Hawkes and Flack over to your apartment to check for someone on your fire escape and..." she paused, afraid of his reaction, "...some one has been in your apartment Danny. Today. They found fresh blood and a broken picture frame." She gave him a look of concern that said _'It's going to be ok!_' Danny's face dropped, there were no words to explain how he was feeling, he was at loss for words.

Danny said nothing, just turned and walked into Lindsay's room where he saw her lying in bed. She was awake and staring out the window; feeling Danny enter the room she turned and looked to the door. Danny stood waiting for a reaction from her, he wanted to shower and run away. He wanted whoever was destroying his life to disappear, he wanted to hurt them. All he really wanted was to hold Lindsay and have her say it was all going to be okay.

Lindsay held out her hand to him, he walked to the bed and took it in his. Bringing her hand to his face he kissed the back of it before sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry Linds, I am so so sorry." He said without looking her in the eyes.

"Where were you Danny?" Lindsay was in pain, but what hurt worse were the lies that were between herself and Danny. "Where did you go this morning? What happened?"

Danny raised his head and looked at her directly in the eyes, he couldn't lie anymore.

"Someone is stalking me. Someone sent me some photos this morning and I lost it. I didn't know what to do, so I went to Flack." Danny explained as Lindsay pulled her hand away.

"Photos of what?" Her face was contorted with anger. Danny's heart began to race.

"Lindsay..." He said, trying to defer her attention.

"Photos of what, Danny?" she said with anger in her tone. Pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Lindsay, they were pictures..." Danny took a deep breathe and continued. "of us. You and me, from last night... I was going to tell you, I just couldn't." Never in his life had he ever been so ashamed, he should have told her. Instead of Flack, he should have trusted her. Lindsay turned away from him and looked out the window, her breathing was hitched she was obviously upset.

"So let me get this straight. This morning you get an envelope of photos, of us in what could only be sexual positions, and instead of telling me about it, you go to Flack?" Turning her attention back to Danny, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Why? Why in the FUCK did you not tell me?"

"Lindsay, please you have to understand! I didn't know what to do, I panicked and I was scared. Flack is the only one who knew about us, I wasn't thinking clearly. I just..." Lindsay cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh I understand Danny, I understand completely. You obviously don't trust me; you put me in danger because you can't let yourself trust me." A tear rippled down her cheek as she stared deep into his eyes.

Danny was completely speechless, he had never intended for her to get hurt. His chest hurt, air was trapped in his lungs, he didn't know what to say, or if there was anything he could say. He sat on her bed and stared at her with his mouth open, terrified of what she would say next.

"I want you to go. I need some time, just go." she said, with what strength she had left she pushed him off the bed, "I said GO!"

Danny straightened himself out and turned around and walked slowly to the door, when he reached it, he turned back at Lindsay who was staring out the window again.

"I love you, Lindsay and I do trust you." He said softly as he walked out the door. Lindsay broke down in tears and cried into her pillow.

* * *

**Sooo... little bit of a twist. Review, review, review!! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving Lindsay's hospital room was the hardest thing he had ever done; in Danny's entire life had his heart hurt so much. At this point he didn't care if this woman killed him or not, he didn't care anymore he just wanted it over.

Walking out the door, he noticed Stella and Officer Johnson waiting for him. The look on Stella's face told him that they had both listened, and wanted to help him. Quickly walking past Stella's gaze he moved as swiftly as he could to the elevator. Officer Johnson was hot on his heals; when he entered the elevator the young cop jumped in before the doors closed. Johnson looked at him, but before he opened his mouth to say anything Danny raised his hand.

"Not right now, ok? I can't take any more right now. If you want to judge me, or tell me I'm a piece of shit, just don't. I can't handle it." Danny said in a low voice; he was falling apart and did not need the judgment of a young kid telling him what he's done wrong.

Without saying anything the young cop, raised his hand to Danny's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry man, really I am... I had no idea." Danny looked up at him, unaware of what just happened. Feeling confused and tired, he gave him a nod.

"Detective Taylor told me to take you to a hotel for the night, I have the address." Without hesitation Danny handed him the keys to his truck. He was starting to get a headache and did not need the stress of driving through New York City rush hour.

"You drive then. I need to close my eyes." He said as the elevator hit the ground floor.

The walk to the truck was silent, Danny glanced over his shoulder and looked around for the black car he saw in the parking garage, when he saw nothing he climbed into the passengers seat and pulled out his sunglasses. He closed his eyes, hoping that the dull thud in the back of his head would pass, as the car made it's way onto the road and to the hotel.

The drive took about an twenty-five minutes, at one point Danny opened his eyes as they went over a bridge, entering into unfamiliar territory still seemed safer then home. When they arrived at their destination, Danny got out of the truck and stretched.

"Where are we?" He said as Johnson rounded the truck and they walked into the reception.

"Brooklyn, Detective Taylor thought it would be safer to get you out of the city." He replied as he held the door open for Danny to pass.

"I don't think 'safe' is truly an option." Danny said with a cocky grin on his face as they walked up to the receptionist.

"Hey there, we need one room with two doubles." Johnson said with a smile on his face, the woman typed something into her computer and Danny walked away, over to the TV in the lobby while they finished up business.

The lobby was empty except an old man playing cards with himself, 'Wow Mac, you know how to pick um.' He said to himself looking around the light tan coloured carpet and orange chairs. He let out a small laugh as he looked around his surroundings, as he did the young cop was walking up to him with his room key.

"What's so funny?" he said puzzlingly.

"Nah, nothing… forget it. Where's the room?" Danny said as he took the card from him and walked toward the stairs.

"Room 215." He said following him.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room on the sixth floor of the hospital, she waited for hours; if he were stupid enough to put a photo of them on display in his living room proving his dismay, he would surely come here to visit this woman. No one questioned her presence, assuming she was just visiting a friend or family member. 

The elevator doors opened and she saw him exit, there was a young man with him that she hadn't seen before, and he seemed to go everywhere he did. As she looked closer, she noticed he was wearing a uniform, a police uniform. Danny brought protection with him to the hospital, this woman must be more dangerous then she thought. As Danny approached her room, she got up and moved to a magazine stand across the waiting room he get a better look, he was speaking with the curly haired woman that she has seen him with many times before. She said something an put and hand on his arm, Danny looked distraught but did not reply as he went into the room. The cop did not follow, '_How can he protect him from that woman if he wasn't there?_' She thought to herself as she pretended to glance through the magazines.

Danny was in the room about ten minutes, when he came out he looked pained. His face was emotionless and he waved off the curly haired woman as she bound to speak. With a quick pace he went to the elevator, the uniform did follow this time, though Danny looked uncomfortable, he let him enter the elevator with him. The doors closed and she made her way to the stairs, as nonchalantly as possible, she walked down at a steady pace. If she was going to show Danny how she truly felt she could not let it be at a public place, she had to make him come to her.

When she reached the ground floor she saw Danny and the officer head to the parking lot, when he reached the truck he turned back to the hospital. She knew he could feel her presence just like she felt his; looking around the hospital Danny shrugged and got into the truck, putting on his sunglasses, he put his head back on the head rest he closed his eyes. Getting into her car, she turned the car on and followed them from an unnoticed distance.

"Soon my love, soon." She said out loud as she watched the car pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

Walking into the hotel room, Danny had never felt lower. The room was covered in an old purple floral pattern and the bed took up most of the space, the carpet was brown and looked as if it had been there since the seventies. Pure exhaustion and frustration caused him to laugh out loud at the ridiculous room in front of him. 

"Are you kiddin' me?" He said mid-laugh to young officer Johnson.

"NYPD really knows how to live it up!" Johnson replied laughing with Danny. Walking into the room and dropping on the bed, Danny realized that this woman has succeeded in ruining his life. Shaking his head and suppressing his laughter he noticed Johnson taking a seat on the next bed.

"So, are you in blue because you want to be? Or because Daddy said so?" Sounding more like an asshole then he intended, he saw the look on his face change.

"Neither. Actually I'm doing this because it was either the military or jail... this just seemed like a happy medium." He said turning a smile to Danny. "What about you?"

Danny thought for a second, then replied. "I didn't want to be my brother. Although right now, I'd take his place." He sat up and looked around the room.

"Do you know who this chick is? The one following you?" Johnson asked.

"Nope, not a clue. I didn't even know until this morning that someone was following me." He smiled and gave out a small chuckle. "You'd think you'd notice something like that?" He continued to chuckle as he looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry... about before. My Dad is a real asshole and for some reason I continue to listen to him. Sorry I past judgement on ya, you seem to be alright." He said looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're not to bad yourself." Danny said offering him a small smile. Getting up from the bed he crossed the room to the TV, turning it on he flipped through some channels. "Man, this is the most basic cable of basic cable I have ever seen. Thanks Mac." He stretched and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gunna wash my face, I'll be back." he said as he walked into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Looking into the mirror, his eyes had black circles around them, his stubble was getting thicker; how he felt was about par with how he looked. His body was plagued with fatigue, he needed sleep but his mind was not about to let him drift off. He was on high alert, but his mind was elsewhere, he kept going back in his mind to Lindsay. Hoping she wouldn't hate him forever, he took a deep breath and turned on the taps. The water was warm as it fell over his hands, cupping them he brought it to his face, in this moment it was the calmest he had been all day. Washing his hands and face he was entranced with the water, so entranced he almost missing the low popping sound coming from the bedroom area. Picking up a towel, he dried his face and stepped toward the door.

"Johnson? You hear that man?" he said as he slowly opened the door. Taking a step he noticed blood on the wall, stepping out into the room he saw the feet of young officer Johnson lying between the two beds. Half of his head was missing and the blood on the wall was covered in brain matter.

"Fuck!" Danny said stepping out of the bathroom and walking towards him, as he did he took his gun out of his holster.

Around the corner he saw someone but not before he felt a stabbing feeling in the side of his neck, a needle. Loosing his balance he pulled at his gun, feeling weak he dropped it; swaying back and forth he grabbed onto the TV stand for support. The needle must have been full of a sedative because his body was getting weaker by the second.

"What do you want!?" He screamed, as his knees gave out and he fell forward.Crawling on his hands and knees he pulled his body closer to where his gun had fallen, the woman however made it there first, she picked it up as Danny finally gave up. Falling forward onto his chest he rolled himself over, "Don't... please..." He said as his eyes slid close.

Crouching down beside his motionless body, she gently stroked his face with the back of her hand. "It's okay baby, everything is okay." She said with wide grin spread across her face.

* * *

**SO, is anyone totally surprised??? Humm humm??? I want some reviews people!! Lets go!!! ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

The look on Danny's face when he left the hospital made Stella sick to her stomach. Whoever was doing this was succeeding in breaking him down; this woman had to be stopped, they have to find her. Giving Lindsay a couple of minutes to get herself together Stella stood outside her room and waited. She had heard the conversation between Danny and Lindsay, she had explained to the young officer what was going on, but it didn't make anything easier for anyone involved. Lindsay was still hurt, Danny was having his entire life investigated, and the team still had no answers apart from a drop of blood and finger prints that weren't located in their system. They were at a dead end and the only answer was for Danny to hide it out until they knew more.

When Stella heard Lindsay's tears stop she entered her room; she knocked quietly at the door and waited for her to respond.

"How ya doin' kid?" Stella said walking over to Lindsay's bed, sitting beside her as Danny did.

"I don't know how to answer that." She replied forcing a smile across her lips. "I don't understand why he couldn't tell me, why?" She shook her head and stared at her hands.

"Linds, you got to give him a break. Imagine how he must be feeling right now. Not only is someone watching every move he is making, an entire investigation into his life has started. Not to mention someone attacked you, because of him. The guilt must be killing him." Stella said taking one of Lindsay's hands in hers. "Maybe instead of being angry with him you should put yourself in his shoes. How would you respond?" Lindsay dodged Stella gaze, knowing she was right.

"I'm being selfish aren't I?" she said looking up at Stella.

"I wouldn't say that, I think you're just confused, besides you do have a concussion." Stella smiled and squeezed her hand.

"What else do they know? About this person?" Lindsay wiped a tear from her cheek and put a serious look on her face.

"We're thinking it's a woman, whoever attacked you wasn't very strong." She paused giving Lindsay a second to take in the information. "Also... she was in his apartment today, after you were attacked. Hawkes said she was in his bed, his closet and ate some of his food. Not to mention she smashed a picture frame and ripped up a photo of you." Lindsay gasped and put a hand to her chest. "Good news is when she smashed the frame she cut herself leaving a DNA sample everywhere she touched." Stella finished.

"Does Danny know about this?" She said calmly.

"I told him before he came in to talk to you, he isn't taking this well." Stella tried to explain before Lindsay interrupted

"I am SUCH an asshole." Lindsay blurted out before Stella could finish. "Here I am freaking out over some stitches and some BITCH is taking over his life! Oh screw this..." Lindsay said as she got up from the bed.

"Where are my clothes?" She said looking all over the room for her things.

"Lindsay, no. The doctor wants to keep you here for observations. I don't think it's a good idea." Stella said walking to where Lindsay was standing, trying to stop her.

"Well then I'll come back when we find this bitch and I'll get checked out then, sound good? Ok then!" Lindsay said finding her bag of belongings under her bed. She hissed in pain as she bent over remembering she has bruised ribs.

Knowing it was a loosing battle, Stella helped Lindsay the best she could to get dressed. When she was clothed she remembered something and quickly turned to Stella.

"My key chain. Stella was there anything missing from me?" Lindsay said excitedly.

"No nothing, why?" Stella said, she was obviously confused.

"I had Danny's apartment key on my key chain, that's why I was attacked. It had nothing to do with me! She wanted to get into his apartment. She wants him not me! Where is Danny now?" Lindsay said as she hit the elevator button.

"Mac told Johnson to take him to a hotel in Brooklyn, he thought if he hid outside of the city he'd be safer." Stella explained.

"Oh no, call Mac and tell him to send over more cops now. She's been following him for months without anyone noticing, he is NOT safe with just one cop. Call him now Stella." Lindsay was getting scared, it was apparent in her voice.

"Lindsay take it easy, I'm sure he's fine." Stella said trying to calm Lindsay.

"Take it easy, really not an option. I have twelve stitches to the back of my head because this bitch wanted a key, what do you think she'll do to get Danny?" She said grabbing Stella's wrist. "Call Mac, NOW!"

* * *

With nothing coming up in CODIS on the blood sample Hawkes collected from Danny's living room, Hawkes had moved on to the finger prints he found on the pipe that attacked Lindsay and the prints found on Danny's window. Whoever this woman was she was not in the system. Hawkes let out a deep sigh when Flack entered the room.

"Hey man, anything?" He asked patting Hawkes on the shoulder.

"Nah, nothing yet. Any news on Danny?" He said turning to Flack.

"Stella said he isn't taking this well. We got to get this girl man." He finished as Mac entered the room.

"Nothing on the blood sample?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"I have run it through CODIS twice, and I am getting nothing. I'm working on the prints now, whoever this girl is, looks like she's got a clean jacket." Hawkes finished as Mac stepped to the computer looking over his work.

"I wouldn't say that yet. I had Johnson take Danny out of the city, I think we'll have a safer bet of finding this girl if he is at a safe distance." Flack and Hawkes nodded in reply. "I'm going to check out another lead, if you find anything I'll be in my office." Mac said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, what lead?" Flack questioned.

"When Lindsay was hit, Danny mentioned seeing a car leave, he gave three letters of the plate. I'm gunna see what I can do." He finished, leaving the room.

"Man, I'll tell ya, if I were Danny I don't know what I'd do. Crazy bitch." Flack joked, "So did you know? About Danny and Linds I mean."

"Ha, what you think you were the only one they told about it? Yeah I knew, Lindsay told me a couple months ago, but really they didn't hide it well." Hawkes and Flack both laughed, given the seriousness of the situation, laughter was necessary.

With no results coming in, the frustration was starting to take over the entire team.

* * *

The truck pulled into a parking lot in a small run down neighbourhood in Brooklyn; it was just as the sun was setting over the New York sky line. Danny slowly got out of the truck and made his way into the old Hotel with the young cop beside him, he looked more comfortable with the cop now then when he did when she first saw them together at the hospital.

Making their way to reception she stayed back, outside the Hotel where she couldn't be seen. Danny was standing in the lobby taking in his surroundings, thats when she saw it, something she had missed seeing all day. His smile; it looked as if he was laughing. Finally, he was happy again, she smiled with him knowing that their time had finally come.

Making her way into the lobby she walked up to reception as Danny and the cop walked up stairs, she heard the young cop say "room 215". The receptionist smiled but before she spoke she started.

"Hi there, I need a room. I'll pay in cash." Said spoke fast, the receptionist looked into her computer and found one.

"Room 212 is available. It's a single. Need anything else?" She asked with a smile.

"No, no, that'll do great. Thank you." She finished paying the woman and walked upstairs.

The room was small but it didn't matter she wouldn't be here long. Closing the door behind her she placed he bag on the bed, opening it up she found her gun. Picking it up and looking down the barrel, she smiled. Opening the cartridge she loaded the bullets one by one, when she was finished she put it back into the gun and pulled out the silencer. Twisting it on the end of her .45, she had never felt so powerful.

Looking back to her bag, she reached in and pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of _Propofol_, inserting the needle she pulled more then the average dosage into the needle.

"That'll do." she said as she put up a pair of latex gloves. Putting the cap back on the needle she place it in the pocket of her pants. Reaching back in her bag one last time, she found two pieces of metal, she would need them to unlock the door as silently as possible.

Turning to the door of her hotel room, she couldn't help but feel excited. "This is it!" She said out loud, excited present in her voice as she smiled gleefully. Leaving the room she made her way down the hall to room 215. Putting her ear against the door she heard his enchanting voice, "I'm gunna wash my face, I'll be back." He said as she heard another door close. This was her opportunity, she pulled out the metal and unlocked the door.

Entering the room, the young cop was sitting on the end of the bed watching TV. She placed the gun to the back of his head, he turned but before he could say a word, she pulled the trigger. Blood attacked the wall behind him and his lifeless body hit the floor.

Behind her she heard the water stop, Danny had heard something.

"Johnson? You hear that man?" Danny said as he opened the door to the bathroom, hiding behind the dresser she waited for him to enter the room before she attacked. Taking the needle from her pocket and removing the lid, Danny entered the room.

"FUCK!" He cried as he saw the body of the cop on the floor, seeing his remove the gun from his holster she took her chance. Before he could see her, she ran at him plunging the needle into his neck.

The results were almost immediate as he began to loose his balance and drop his gun. She watched him topple over and fall forward crying out as he did.

"What do you want?" He said as me moved his fastly failing body to where he had dropped his gun, reaching it before he got his chance, she picked it up. Putting it safely away, she kneeled down beside him. She was not going to hurt him, yet, but she could see the fear in his eyes as they began she close, "Don't... please..." he whispered before his eyes closed.

She gently stroked his face with the back of her hand. "It's okay baby, everything is okay." She said with wide grin spread across her face.

Opening the Hotel door, she checked both ways before going back to Danny. Pulling him up took all of her strength, putting him into a standing position, she placed and arm around her shoulder and moved him as is he were awake down the hallway to her room. Quickly packing away everything, she placed the bag around her neck and picked Danny back up. The route down the stairs was harder then she thought, but she pulled it off without a hitch.

Upon entering the lobby she found many eyes staring at her, an old couple walked by but she smiled at them and simply replied, "I guess he couldn't handle his whiskey!" She let out a small laugh. The couple smiled back and continued.

Making her way back to her car she opened the back door and slumped him across the seat, the dose she had given him should last a couple hours, which is all she needed to get him back home, where he belonged

* * *

2341 was the number of license plate that had the numbers '9, A, P' attached. Every lead they had for Danny's stalker had turned up nothing. Mac was frustrated and had no way of fixing this situation. To top it off, he was still waiting to hear from Officer Johnson. With no word on Danny, Lindsay, or the case, Mac's head was ready to explode. His cell phone started ringing, it was Stella, hoping to have some news Mac answered. 

"Yeah?" He said grumpily.

"Hey Mac, it's Stella. Listen on the Lindsay's key chain did Sheldon find Danny's apartment key?" She quesitoned.

"No why?"

"Lindsay said she had one, this woman was not looking to hurt Lindsay, she wanted to get into his apartment. How many cops do you have watching Danny?"

"Just Johnson, he hasn't called to check in yet."

"You need to get more cops over there now, if she could hurt Lindsay this bad to get a key, whose to say what she'll do to get a hold of Danny." Stella finished; as she did Flack and Hawkes entered his office.

"Hold on Stel." He said turning his attention back to Flack and Hawkes.

"I just got a call about a cop being killed at a hotel in Brooklyn. It's Johnson, Mac." Flack explain, shock present in his voice.

"What about Danny?" he replied.

"The officer on scene said he is no where to be seen. I'm thinking he was abducted." Flack finished.

"Stella where are you?" He said going back to Stella.

"Just left the hospital with Lindsay. What's going on Mac?" Mac could hear the fear in her voice.

"I need you to get over to that Hotel, Johnson is dead. Danny is missing. See if you can find anything at all that might pertain to this woman." Hanging up the phone Mac got up from his chair and walked to Flack and Hawkes.

"Let's go." He said, taking his jacket from the chair and leaving with the two men.

* * *

**Next Chapter I'm going back to Danny. I think I have at least 3 chapters left, maybe more! Are you excited for the next cliffhanger??? Hummm!!! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

When he awoke his mouth was dry, when he moved to speak his couldn't open it. He noticed his hands were taped at his back and there was tape covering his mouth. Opening his eyes, everything was blurry, as his glasses had been removed. His head was aching, he was confused and he couldn't budge. Pulling violently against the tape and chair he was strapped to, he started panicking, as his breathing became more laboured that's when he realized he wasn't alone. His body began to shake as his voice tried desperately to overcome the tape, he screamed against it.

In the corner of the room she sat, watching the scene unfold, she was excited and scared to show him what she had done for him. Standing up she crossed the room to wear he sat, from her pocket she removed his glasses and placed them on his face. Looking up at her with tears in his eyes, he looked shocked.

"Danny, you were asleep for quite some time. How are you feeling?" She said, putting a hand under his chin.

Danny looked up at her, scared for his life with no way to respond he just shook his head. Looking past her into the room he noticed that the walls and ceiling were covered with photos of himself, some of the photos were recent, the ones delivered to him that morning were the first he noticed, all of the photos of Lindsay were pasted over with photos of the woman standing in front of him. There were photos of him at pubs, and of him grocery shopping; seeing himself covering the room he realized just how much trouble he was in, as a tear made its way down his cheek.

"I'm sorry about the drastic measures I had to take, but you didn't leave me much choice. You kept hiding, and the harder you hide the harder I have to look to find you." She said as she smiled and pinched his cheek. "There is something I have to know Danny; who is this SLUT that is taking over your life? Hum? Do you want me to dispose of her?" She asked with anger present in her voice.

Danny in fear of Lindsay's life started shaking his head violently and yelling once more, the sound only came out as a muffled groan, making her throw her head back in a fit of laughter.

"Oh Danny, don't you worry. Nothing will happen to you, I'll protect you." She said reaching down and kissing the tape where his mouth would be. "You know, from the second we met I knew that we'd last forever. Don't worry; some people have to cheat to know whom they really are supposed to be with. I forgive you. I know she meant nothing."

Fear rolled in his stomach, he could not figure out who this woman is, he didn't remember meeting her. His breathing laboured once more as she moved he hand behind her and brought a gun out, a smiled formed on her face as she bent forward and whispered in his ear.

"Just because I forgive you… doesn't mean you shouldn't be punished." She finished pulled her arm back and bringing the gun down hard on his jaw. The contact made a sickening sound as the taste of blood entered Danny's mouth. He cried out as she brought it down again from the opposite direction to his cheekbone, once again Danny tasted blood. This time he heard the bone in his face crack, tears poured out of his eyes as the pain took over his sight.

"You know you deserve that?" she said reaching forward and ripping the tape back off of his face. Once it was removed from his mouth, Danny spit out the blood that was starting to pool in his throat.

Coughing and spitting he looked up at the woman holding the gun, terrified of what she would do if he didn't play along he kept quiet. She wasn't having it; taking his face in her hands by his chin she made him face her.

"YOU KNOW YOU DESERVED THAT, RIGHT?" She screamed.

"Yes! Yeah, I'm sorry. Please… stop, I'm sorry." He said, as blood dripped down his face.

"Good." She dropped his face aggressively and turned around to leave. "Now, you behave yourself, I've got some work to do." She said as she exited the room.

"WHAT WORK? DON'T HURT HER!" He screamed after her as the door closed. Squeezing his eyes shut against the pain and fear, the tears began to form behind his eyelids; He knew was in trouble.

* * *

Arriving at the crime scene, Lindsay's heart was in he throat, when Stella told her Danny was missing her heart stopped, she left worse then death. Entering the room where Danny had been taken and where Young Officer Johnson now lie dead, everything was becoming real; not exactly how she'd predicted it but the same fear. Johnson's face was half gone; he looked so young covered in blood. Leaning down, Lindsay wondered how Danny reacted to seeing this kid die, or if he did at all.

"Hey Linds…" Stella said, as Lindsay turned Stella was standing on the other side of the room with what looked like an empty needle. "I think I know how she got Danny." She finished as Lindsay crossed the room.

"He was drugged?" Lindsay said, putting a pair of latex gloves on and taking the needle from Stella. "Danny never had a chance; this looks to be premeditated."

"Yeah…" Stella said in a low tone. "She's going to kill him, Lindsay. We have to find him, and quickly." Lindsay looked up at Stella with fear in her eyes, Stella had put into words what she had bee denying to herself.

"Then lets find him." She replied, getting down to business as Flack entered the room.

"Hey guys, I just canvassed most of the hotel, a older couple said that a young woman was taking her very drunk boyfriend out of here about an hour ago. The drunk matched Danny's description to the T. I'm going to go with the manager and watch the surveillance feed. What do you got?" He said looking up from his notebook.

"Drunk... that makes sense. We think Danny was drugged, we found an empty needle." Lindsay said showing Flack the needle. "Has Hawkes found anything on the blood sample or finger prints?"

"Nothing yet Linds, I'm hoping the security footage with help. You guys good here?" Flack said turning to leave, when Stella and Lindsay both nodded in reply, he turned and left.

Lindsay let out a deep sigh, when Stella put a hand on her shoulder.

"How ya doing kiddo?" Stella said calmly.

"I'm fine, I'll be better when he's home." She replied as calmly as she could without loosing her cool. "When I find this bitch, there isn't going to be anything left of her." She said looking Stella in the eyes.

"Good, use that. Now, let's get our boy back." Stella said turning back to the crime scene.

* * *

Calming himself down, Danny began to pull against the tape keeping his hands together, he felt his skin pull and break as he struggled. His lip was starting to swell and his eye was beginning to close from the swelling in his cheek. Using panic as an energy source he pulled and struggled as hard as he could, trying desperately to free himself.

The door blew open as she returned, this time she had a small wet towel. Walking up to Danny she pulled up a chair next to him, and began wiping away the blood from his face.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I can loose my temper, you forgive me don't you?" She said as she pulled against his cheek wound. Hissing at the roughness he simply nodded.

"What do you want with me?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" She stopped what she was doing and sat back in her chair.

"I mean… I… What? I don't know what I am supposed to do here?" He said with a shaking voice. "Why don't you take this tape off? What do you say?" He said with a small smile.

"Danny, I thought that was obvious. This is the beginning of our lives together, you are supposed to stop struggling and just let it happen. Soon you'll find the love for me that you keep denying." She said as he pulled away from the towel.

"Who are you?" Danny said plainly. Obviously the wrong idea, she seemed to loose it automatically.

"EXCUSE ME? WHO AM I? You've got to be kidding?" She said getting up and pulling her gun out, instead of placing it to his head she moved swiftly and pulled off one shot to his thigh just above his knee.

"AHHH! OH GOD!" Danny screamed as the blood began to drip down to the floor. The pain took over his mind and body, and he began to pant, he couldn't catch his breath as he bent forward.

"THAT'S WHO I AM! You son-of-a-bitch!" She said pulling his head up to face her and bringing the gun down one more time to his face, this time it was to the area above his eye.

The force of his hit brought Danny back to unconsciousness, as the blood from his fresh leg wound dripped down to a small puddle on the floor.

Watching the unconscious head of the man she loved fall to the side she no longer smiled.

"If you don't remember me, I will make you remember Danny. This is NOT over." She said turning to the door and slamming it shut behind her, leaving Danny's unconscious body slumped in a chair behind.

* * *

**Hey guys, am I evil or what? Even I hate Crazy!**

**Review please and you shall find out more!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hawkes sat at his desk staring at the computer screen as it ran through thousand of finger prints, pushing pressure onto his temples trying to suppress the stress headache that erupted when Flack informed him of his friend's abduction. His only thought was only of Danny and getting him back unharmed. He knew deep down that the likeliness of that happening was slim to none, but he kept strong for Lindsay. As the prints flew by the screen, hopelessness was setting in, it had been nearly 15 hours of running prints and it had yet to bring up any information that would help the case. Suddenly, he felt a presence in the room, it was Adam; for the first time that day someone had a look of hope on their face.

"Hawkes, I got something." He said plainly as he got off his chair and followed Adam to his lab.

"What is it man?" Hawkes questioned as Adam handed him a sheet of paper.

"It's the DNA sample you gave me from Danny's apartment. I've got a match, this girl doesn't have a record because she was the victim of a rape from 5 years ago. Her name is Colleen Miller." Adam smiled widely at his findings.

"Rape case? Any information on that case?" Hawkes said pulling out his cell phone.

"Not really, but guess who worked it?" He said.

"Danny?" Hawkes replied, as he dialed Mac's number.

"You bet cha!" Adam said happily, feeling like he broke the case.

"Nice work Adam," He said as Mac answered his phone, "Yeah Mac, we got a hit off the DNA, her name is Colleen Miller. She is a rape victim from a case Danny and Aiden worked 5 years ago."

"Good, see if you can find that case file. Stella and I are going to see what we can find on this Miller girl. Good job Sheldon." Mac said as they ended the phone call.

Hawkes left the lab without a good bye as Adam stood still, "Danny will be alright." he said to himself as Hawkes disappeared around the glass.

* * *

His body was weak and shaken when he finally opened his eyes, there was fresh blood dripping over his eye and the pain in his leg was unimaginable. Lifting his head took almost all of his strength as he had lost a lot of blood from the gun shot wound to his thigh, when he opened his mouth to yell for help he found that she had taped it shut again. Giving up he let his head fall back to his chest, every inch of his body was aching, he wasn't sure if he could take another hit, his body was already wasting away. 

Feeling her presence once again, he squeezed his eyes shut hoping that this was all in his head, that it was merely a dream.

'_What could I have possibly done to deserve this?_' He thought to himself as she moved toward him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey baby, have a good sleep?" She said sliding a finger under his chin forcing him to look at her. "Oh my, you bruise quite easily don't you." She said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Don't worry it'll be over soon." She said dropping his chin, having no strength he let it fall to his chest once more.

Walking across the room to leave she stopped before she made it to the door, she smiled widely and turned back to him.

"Oh I almost forgot. While you were asleep, I found your dirty girlfriend... and I blew her brains out." She laughed as she closed the door.

Without being able to talk he once again started screaming against the tape, the tears came and they were unstoppable.

'_Why? Why would she do this!? Lindsay god, I'm so sorry!_' He thought as the urge to be sick came back to him, holding it down as long as he could, knowing that if he vomited it would kill him. As he tried as hard as he could to control his breathing, his body began to shake. He didn't know what hurt worse; the thought of getting Lindsay killed or the pain that drenched his body? It didn't matter anymore, he didn't have anything left in him to fight for. He just wanted it to end.

* * *

Lindsay walked through the lab at a steady pace, finding out the name of the woman who was destroying Danny gave her a certain calm. Knowing they were closer to finding him made her more focused, not until the thought of loosing him forever did she realize what an impact he had made in her life. 

Seeing Stella and Mac in his office she rounded the corner and jogged up to meet them.

"Hey, anything? Any news?" She said catching her breathe.

"Yeah, but it's not good." Stella said with sadness in her tone.

"Linds, Colleen Miller had a break down after she was raped. She's been in St. Michael's Mental Institution for the last 4 years, she was release 6 months ago." Mac explained.

"And?" Lindsay looked confused.

"She disappeared after being released. No last known address; even her parents haven't seen her." Stella concluded.

"So what? Are we giving up then? Danny is still alive, I know it. We have to keep looking, this girl didn't disappear she's been in his apartment, we'll find her." Lindsay's voice was cracking as the terrifying notion of loosing him permanently crept up her spine.

"We're not giving up Lindsay, we are just facing the facts. Danny has been missing for 10 hours, and god knows what she's done with him. We want to prepare ourselves." Mac said reaching out to Lindsay as she automatically backed away.

"Prepare ourselves? Put your funeral suit away Mac, only thing I'm preparing for is bringing him home." She said as she stormed out of his office, leaving Stella and Mac speechless in her wake.

Pacing down the hall she felt the tears coming to the surface, grabbing she stomach she ran to the bathroom. Reaching the stall she held back her hair as she heaved. With her head spinning she wiped her mouth and closed the lid and sat down, throughout the course of the night she had forgotten her head wound. The blood pulsed painfully through her skull, as she gripped her head and sat with tears flowing down her cheeks. Lindsay was crying so hard she didn't hear the doors to the bathroom open, looking up she saw Flack slowly opening the door. Kneeling down in front of her he pulled her into a deep hug.

"We'll find um Linds, I won't give up until I do." He whispered into her ear as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Entering the room she saw that Danny's breathing was hitched, moving closer to him she noticed how pale his complexion had become, she didn't want to hurt him, but he wasn't leaving her much of a choice. Pulling the chair up next to his, she sat and pulled the tape from his mouth. 

"You ready to talk?" She asked as softly as she could fake. With the tape removed, Danny let out a deep breath.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? What do you want?" He said through heavy breaths.

"It's not what I want baby, I love you. I just want us to be happy together." She said as she ran and hand over his face and hair, doing the best he could he pulled away from her.

"I'll never love you. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Danny yelled in her face.

"Danny, you know me. I am the only person who understands you, why are you fighting this?" She said moving her hand to his face, once again Danny pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me. Stay the fuck away from me. You hear me? Don't fucking touch me!" Danny said with anger in his eyes.

"You don't mean that Danny. I know you don't. You love me." She said sitting back in her chair.

"No I don't love you, the only person I have ever loved you MURDERED! I don't care what you do to me anymore, you took away the only thing in my life worth fighting for. I will NEVER love you, don't you get it... you disgust me." Danny spit out with all the energy he had left in his body.

To say she looked shocked was an understatement, her face melted; Danny could see the anger welling up inside of her. Expecting a beating, when she stood he flinched, but instead of abusing him she merely turned and quietly left the room. Leaving Danny bleeding a broken, he feared for her return as his body shook violently, cold crept through his body as blood loss started to take it's toll.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Danny sat quietly in the room covered in photos of himself, he sat and listened to the sound of his breathing. She had been gone for quite some time, and he was not anticipating her return. When he closed his eyes he only thought of Lindsay; the thought of never seeing her again seemed so far away, nothing seemed real. Opening his eyes he looked down at his bloody leg and realized that it was over, he was still loosing blood at a steady flow, his shoulders hurt from his hands being bound at his back and his head hurt from the pressure of being pistol whipped, there was no fight left in him.

His only thought was giving up; he didn't want to continue to breath if Lindsay wasn't. He thought back to when he first saw her, her brown beautiful eyes that looked so fresh to New York City. The thought brought a smile to his face, squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to find the meaning of his life. Danny, at this point, felt useless; in this moment he had lived and will die for nothing. Sinking lower and lower in to his depression, he prayed it would all end soon; the pain was too great, he just wanted to see her face again.

* * *

Mac and Stella both were at their wits end. Without any chance of finding Danny through the evidence they already had, it was time to go with their next option. Stella following a hunch had tracked down Colleen Miller's family, they had found her mother, who lived in a small apartment on the Upper East side she was a retired school teacher, with great hope that she would more then willing to help with the investigation, Mac and Stella wasted no time and sped off early in the morning to bring her in for questioning. 

Diana Miller was a small woman, in the small uncomfortable plastic chair of the interrogation room it only made her smaller. Though she insisted on finding her daughter Mac still had not informed her of the seriousness of the situation, not yet that is. As Mac and Flack entered the room Diana looked up with an discouraging frown.

"Have you found my daughter?" She asked looking between Mac and Flack.

"Mrs. Miller, I haven't been entirely honest with you. We are not looking for your daughter because she is a missing person, we..." Mac attempted to explain before she cut him off.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you had information on her? What's going on?" She crossed her arms across her chest and looked confused.

"She's wanted for murder of a Police Officer and the possible abduction of another." Flack said in a plain voice. "To be quite honest, I couldn't care less about your daughter Mrs. Miller, right now my only concern is bringing my boy home." He finished as he leaned on the table in front of her with his fists.

"Murder? No, my Colleen wouldn't do that. No." She said shaking her head. "You've got the wrong person. She is a sweet girl."

"Mrs. Miller, we know about her Nervous Breakdown. We know she has been missing for the past 6 months. What we need to know is where she could be hiding out? Any information is key right now." Mac said in a calm voice.

"I haven't seen her! I'm the one who put out the Missing Persons report. If I had known don't you think I would have found her by now, and not JUMPED for joy when you called saying you had information on her?! NO!" Diana said, obviously getting very upset.

"I understand you are upset, but my Officer is still missing and we have evidence that your daughter may have been the one to have taken him." Mac said leaning forward on the table and folding his hands.

"Him?" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Flack said, taking a seat on the table beside her.

"You said him... No... it couldn't be." She looked to the side and shook her head.

"What aren't you telling us?" Flack said in a harsh tone.

"It's probably nothing, but when she was in the hospital she would talk about a cop that was nice to her after she was raped. When she was in the hospital he took her statement and she cried on his shoulder. I think his name was... Dave? No that wasn't it..." She said trying to remember.

"Danny? Danny Messer?" Mac said plainly.

"Yes that was it. Don't tell me... oh god." She said bringing a hand to her mouth.

"What else did she say about him?" Flack asked.

"Well, for the first 2 years it was all she talked about, then she suddenly stopped. I don't know why, but she just never talked about him to me again." She paused and looked as if she was trying to remember. "When she got out she told me something that never really made sense to me until now, she said 'we are going to be so happy together, I can't wait.' At first I thought she meant the family, but something about the way she said it never sat right. You have to understand, she has been through a lot, she isn't the little girl I raised." She said sitting forward in the chair almost begging her plea.

"You think she could have been planning this?" Flack asked.

"It's possible, if she is off of her medication who is to say what or where she could be." Diana finished sitting back in her chair.

"Is there anything else you might remember? Anything at all?" Mac asked sounding desperate.

"No, I don't think so." She let out a big sigh, hoping there was more information on the daughter she raised.

"Would you mind sticking around?" Mac said, she nodded in reply as he and Flack got up and turned to leave. Before they reached the door, Diana jumped up remembering something.

"Wait!" She exclaimed coming to her feet. "When she was little she used to love visiting her grandmother on Staton Island, she had a house there. It's been empty for years since she went to live at a home." Flack turned back around and moved back to the table.

"After she was raped I found her there crying. That must be where she is! It's got to be!" She said excitedly.

"Are you sure? Write down the address." Flack said as he pushed his note book in front of her.

"I'm sure." she said as she quickly wrote down the address on the paper. When she finished she handed the notebook back to Flack and he turned and practically ran out the door. "Don't hurt her!" She yelled after him.

* * *

The room was quiet when she returned; Danny was calm it looked as if he was sleeping, but fear was keeping him alert. She walked across the room and pulled up the chair beside him and sat down facing him, feeling her presence, he tried weakly to back away. For the first time since he had been kidnapped, she was being kind and gentle, moving slowly to Danny she removed the tape gently from his face. Cupping his face with both hands she raised his gaze to meet hers, with her thumbs she gently rubbed his face. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just don't know what I am doing anymore." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"End it." Danny whispered, having no energy left in himself, his voice cracked. "I can't... I can't do this." He said letting a tear fall from his eye. Using her thumbs she wiped it away from his cheek.

"I know baby. It's all going to be over soon." She said as one hand left his face and went to her back bringing around the gun that she so forcefully used to destroy him. Seeing the gun made him shake, though he had lost hope, he was terrified to die. With his breathing increasing she did her best to calm him, as his face contorted and he squeezed his eyes shut. "It's all going to be okay. Shh... shh.. Danny, look at me?" She said pulling his face to meet hers. "I'll make it quick and painless. You first and then me right after." She said as she waved the gun in front of his face.

"I'm not ready, no... no I can't do this. Just let me go! I... CAN'T!" Danny said as he cried through his struggle. "Please? Stop! Just tell me who you are? Please!!" He pleaded.

"You really don't remember?" Her voice dropped to a soft tone. "I'm Colleen Miller. You saved me Danny." She said as she stroked with face.

"Miller?" Then came a pause and he remembered, "You were raped." Danny said as the memories of her case flooded back to him, though he was weak he looked straight into her eyes, "I didn't save you. I didn't do anything for you, I couldn't find your rapist." He said as the tone in his voice betrayed his fear.

He remembered going to the hospital with Aiden to take her statement; she was terrified and badly beaten. Whoever had raped her had used her face as a punching bag, she had cuts on her face and chest, broken ribs and stitches to her forehead. At first she wouldn't talk, she kept quiet looking from Danny to Aiden, afraid of who would hit her first. After talking at her for ten minutes Danny took Aiden aside and asked them to have a minute, coming back to her bed he sat down next to her and crossed his hands on his lap looking her straight in the eye. She seemed to relax a little and when she calmed, Danny stuck out his hand and gave hers a light squeeze, almost immediately he felt her relax. She was frightened but she told her story of how the man had pulled her into an alleyway, beaten and raped her, and left her for dead, after recalling the story she cried uncontrollably as Danny reached forward and let her cry into his shoulder. She held onto him as if he was the only thing in her world, and in that moment, that is exactly what he had become.

"I love you Danny, I love you and I know that the only way we'll be happy is if we're together. In love and death." Colleen said as she smiled and wiped his tears. "You saved me more then you'll ever know. You did what you could and I love you for that, but being there for me, and giving me your heart. That's what counts. I just can't live with the pain anymore, and neither can you... it's time for the pain to stop." She smiled weakly as a tear dripped from her eye.

"It doesn't have to end, you can't just give up. I... we are not ready to give up. Come on, put the gun down and lets get out of here." Danny said, pleadingly. "This doesn't have to end this way."

"They'll never forgive me for what happened, don't you see that. There is no other way Danny, I'm not going back there." Running her hands through his hair, Danny looked at her with confusion.

"Go where?" He questioned.

"To the hospital, they wouldn't let me leave for over 4 years. They treated me like a child, I can't do it... they'll take you away from me." Tears began to steadily flow from her eyes, leaning forward she kissed his forehead gently. "I won't let that happen again. I won't."

As she leaned forward she put pressure on his gun shot wound on his leg, hissing in pain Danny doubled in pain. "Stop this, please! I can't take anymore. JUST LET ME GO!" He begged with his teeth clenched, bringing her gun back she hit him across the face once more. Blood dripped from a fresh cut on his lip, as tears began to fall.

"It will be painless, I promise." She said pushing the metal of the gun against his chest. "You won't feel a thing." Danny squeezed his eyes shut letting the last of he tears fall down his cheeks, but before she had a chance to pull the trigger something got her attention. Turning her back to Danny she moved toward the door; the door swung open as she approached it as Mac, Lindsay and Flack entered the room, all with their guns drawn; pointing the gun back at Danny she screamed, "Come any closer and I'll do it!"

Lindsay looked from Danny to Colleen, she had never seen him look so small; most of his body was covered in blood and his face was swollen and bleeding. "Danny? Baby, you okay over there?" Lindsay spoke softly. She watched as Danny painfully opened his eyes and looked up, he looked shocked to see her, Lindsay scowled at the damage done.

"Linds? I thought you were dead?" Danny said as tears fell.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM, YOU ARE SCUM, YOU HEAR ME!? SCUM!" Colleen yelled as she cocked the weapon in hand.

"Put down the gun, NOW!" Flack yelled stepping closer to her. "Put it down and no one gets hurt, ok? What do you say? Come on Colleen, I don't think your grandmother would appreciate any deaths in her house. Come on." He said in a calm voice.

"NO! No, no, no! You ruined everything! This was suppose to be the end, and now it's all screwed up." She yelled bringing a hand up to her forehead. In this moment she was out of options and she knew there was only one way to get her way, looking back to Danny and then back to Flack she spoke softly. "There's no other way... I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... This chap took me soooo sooo long to write. Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lindsay watched in horror as Colleen aimed the gun to Danny's chest and moved to pull the trigger; without thinking Lindsay ran at her and tackled her to the ground but not before she fired one shot from the weapon. The bullet missed Danny's chest but hit him in the arm instead, with what energy he had left he yelped in pain.

Lindsay grabbed at Colleen's arm and slammed it against the floor to remove the gun from her hand. With one are holding that arm to the floor, her free hand she punched with all her in the face with all strength she possessed, over and over until the gun dropped and she whimpered away from Lindsay's arms. Lindsay hit again and again even after the weapon was out of her hand, ignoring the pain in her ribs and the throb in her head she felt Mac pulling her off of the now sobbing woman beneath her.

"Lindsay! Stop, it's over. Come on!" Mac said as he pulled her off the woman who was now bleeding from the mouth and nose. "It's over Linds." he said softly pulling her back to a standing position. Lindsay finally stopped and looked to Danny, whom Flack was helping with the tape around his wrists.

"Danny?" Lindsay said running to his side as Mac handcuffed Colleen and handed her off to a pair of uniformed officers who read her her rights.

"Lindsay? She told me she shot you in the head." Danny said weakly, as Lindsay crouched down beside him and cupped his face with her hands.

"No, I'm here. I'm right here Danny." Lindsay said as she looked over his wounds. "God, you've lost a lot of blood. We're gonna get you some help, okay?" She said as she put pressure on his fresh arm wound.

Flack had finally cut through the last of the tape as Danny's head slowly drifted south. "Hey Mac, help us here, would ya?" Flack said as he slowly moved Danny's arms around the front.

"Ahh!..." Danny yelped in pain as the three of them lifted him to lay him on the floor; Danny's body was withered with pain and the blood loss was making him exhausted. Seeing the visible signs that he was beaten badly, a scowl formed across Flacks face.

"Danny, what did she do to you?" Anger was present in his friends voice.

"She said that we had to die together, that's how we'd be together. When I said no, she shot me or pistol whipped me. I... she said she murdered Lindsay just like Johnson... Oh god! Johnson... is... how...?" Danny's breathing hitched remembering the blood on the wall in the hotel room.

"Hey, calm down Danny. It's okay, Sid said he died immediately, he didn't suffer buddy." Flack put a hand on his should to console him.

"No! He shouldn't... have died... no!" Danny yelled as his breathing became so heavy he started hyperventilating.

"Come down, Danny just breathe. You've been through a lot just breathe... shh..." Mac said trying to calm the young man.

"No... I can't. Lindsay?" He was now struggling to calm himself, but he needed her to be there. "Linn…" He was slurring and could barely keep conscious. Lindsay moved from beside him to his head and rested it on her lap. The beatings he had suffered were plainly spread across his bloody and battered face, his lip was swollen, his eyes were slits with just a tad of blue showing through, and there was blood all over his face including his mouth where it stained his teeth.

"Hey Baby, just relax. We'll talk about that later, just calm down and breathe for me." Lindsay said calmly as she stroked his hair and forehead.

"I'm sorry Dan, EMS is on the way buddy. Just hold on alright?" Flack said as he put pressure on his leg wound. "Mac, how long?" He said looking up from Danny.

"They're 2 minutes out. Danny how are you doing? Talk to me?" Mac asked, trying to keep Danny conscious.

"I'm right here baby, just breathe. Try and relax." Lindsay said as she rocked his failing body back and forth. Danny moved his arm, but because his arms had been tied behind him so long they were weak and his arm fell painfully to the floor. Flack saw his struggle and reached and squeezed his hand, he knew Danny just wanted the tough of someone he loved. Danny's eyes were fluttering it was taking every once of strength to stay awake, he hadn't slept in over a day and the beating his head had taken were reeling in full effect.

"I... can't..." He said in a barely audible tone. Lindsay moved closer to his mouth to hear what he said, "So tired... Linds." He finished.

"Danny, just stay awake a little longer. Ambulance is almost here and you have a concussion, you have to stay awake Danny." Lindsay replied softly. As Danny's eyes closed quietly; Lindsay started shaking his shoulders softly as paramedics entered the room and began to move around him.

* * *

The next three days, Danny spent in and out of consciousness in the hospital. The head trauma he has suffered had taken a lot out of him and being awake only brought more pain; at the doctors request he was kept sedated most of the time. Luckily the gun shots he suffered were only minor, the only problem being the blood loss which only made his healing process slower. Lindsay sat at his bedside day in and out holding his hand, she was too afraid of him waking up confused and not know where he was; she kept close to him. 

After the fourth day, Lindsay was worried; he had not been awake longer then thirty minutes since he was brought in. She was hoping that when he did wake up, his memories of Colleen Miller were forgotten. The pain he would feel from the situation were worse then the physical damage done to his body, the biggest being the guilt he felt over the young officer that gave his life protecting him. Officer Johnson's funeral was an beautiful ceremony, he was so young and in his time had touched so many. Although Lindsay was happy Danny had missed it, she knew he would not have been able to handle it. In the little time that he was awake, he did not speak; the only indication the Danny Lindsay knew was still there was the look of sadness spread on his face between bruises. It broke Lindsay's heart to see him this torn apart, she only prayed there was something she could do for him.

On the night of the forth night, Lindsay sat in the cushioned armchair that the nursing staff had provided for her. The room was completely silent apart from the beeping of the machines attached to Danny's frail body and the breath that escaped his chest. With her head resting on her hand she was slowly drifting off to sleep, though her mind was on high alert waiting for any sign of life coming from Danny's bed. Holding tightly onto Danny's cold fingers, she felt his tough tense; opening her eyes she saw that he was blinking, his eyes were opening. As this has happened before, Lindsay sat up cautiously waiting for a sign from Danny.

Danny's eyes took in the room, he knew Lindsay was there and for the first time since he left the room covered in photos of himself he felt good to be alive. Scanning his surroundings he found Lindsay leaning forward in the chair beside his bed, feeling her squeeze his hand he cleared his throat and looked directly into her eyes before he spoke.

"Who are you?" He said in a barely audible tone. Lindsay's face fell with a look of utter confusion, she looked as if she could cry just as Danny's face twisted into a wide smile.

"Oh god... so not funny." Lindsay said as she started to laugh, Danny followed right after as Lindsay moved to sit on the side of his bed. "How are you feeling?" She said taking his hand to her lap as she stroked his hair.

"I don't know. I really don't know how to answer that." He said softly. "Is she...?" Danny asked, but Lindsay already knew the question.

"She's getting charged with Murder One, Kidnapping and Assault with a Deadly Weapon... She's going away for a long time even if she doesn't get the death penalty. She won't get to you again... I won't let her." She explained still stroking his hair.

"Yeah..." Danny said as he closed his eyes, "Officer Johnson? Is... how...?" Danny asked without opening his eyes.

"The funeral was beautiful. He had a big turn out. Very peaceful Danny." Lindsay squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Good... I mean... I ah..." Danny did not know what to say. "It should have been me." He finished, opening his eyes as the tears fell down his face. Lindsay moved closer and pulled Danny off the pillow to a sitting position and up to her shoulder as he continued to cry. The only thing she could do in this moment is be there for him, be strong for him, and let him grieve for the young officer that died for him. Danny wrapped his good arm around Lindsay's stomach as he cried into her chest, everything that had happen to him since the morning he woke up in Lindsay's arms was flooding back to him and he could do nothing but open the gates and let it all out.

Lindsay held his head and pressed her chin down to it as she kissed the top of his head. "No Danny, it shouldn't have. It shouldn't have been Johnson either, but it happened and it is NOT your fault. It is no ones fault but Colleen Miller, and she will pay for this for the rest of her natural born life. It's not your fault Danny, it isn't." She said as she stroked his hair.

After a while Danny's breathing began to slow and the tears slowly stopped and he just sat huddled into Lindsay's small frame, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so safe. Moving from her safe embrace he looked up at Lindsay, she looked so strong, she was the only thing that kept him alive. Lindsay leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead, Danny squeezed his eyes shut once more and took a deep breath; Lindsay pulled back and continued to stroke his hair and face.

"I'm sorry." Danny said.

"Stop, shut up." She said putting a finger to Danny's mouth. "We have both been through enough, I did things I am not proud of. I am sorry as well, but right now we have to get past it. Don't apologize to me Danny, you don't need to." She said in a serious tone.

Danny was at loss for words, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I love you, Montana." Danny whispered.

"I love you too, Messer." She said as she kissed his lips, Danny accepted the kiss and in returned kissed her back. "And I promise, I won't let that bitch come near you... Ever again." She said with a smile, and kissed him again.

* * *

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to update. I am in the process of moving so time has been tight. This isnt done yet, I still have a ways to go. Read and Review!! **


	14. Chapter 14

The next couple of days Danny resting and doing his therapy, both physical and mental. Though he spent most sessions staring at the floor, talking about it only made him feel worse. As the sessions went on, he learned more about Johnson; he was twenty-five years old when he died, he was the youngest of three older brothers all of which were cops, and his first name was Justin. Thinking about him made Danny sick to his stomach, he didn't know who to blame for the loss of this young man; was it his fault? He didn't know anymore, lately he could barely tell which way was up.

Sitting on his hospital bed, he sat staring at the case on his leg; the pain was a dull thud now, but it hurt nonetheless. Feeling nothing but numb he sat conscious but felt as if he was dreaming. Mac entered the room but stopped at the doorway and stared at Danny, never had he seen him look so small. Knowing there was not much he could do, he realized the one thing he could do was just listen. He moved forward as Danny realized he was there and put a brave face on.

"Hey Mac, didn't see you come in. How's it going?" He said as he smiled at Mac.

"I'm fine Danny, how're you doing?" He said looking at Danny's leg.

"Oh... yeah, no I'm fine. It's all fine." Danny said trying to look confident in his words but failing miserably. "I'm sick of this room. But I'm fine, everything is fine." He finished. Mac wasn't buying it.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Mac said, giving his familiar stare.

"No, really Mac I talk enough... to doctors, to quacks... really, I'm done talking. I don't need to talk." Danny said shaking his head; it was the truth, all he wanted to do what forget it. He didn't want to spend another second going over the event in his head. "Besides, every time I talk about it I can hear her voice in the back of my head and I just... " Danny stopped and paused. "...I just don't want to talk anymore. Ok Mac?" He sounded exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"Sure. We don't have to talk about that." There was a silence between them but it was a welcoming silence, Mac could almost hear the pain in Danny's breathe. "How's the leg?"

"Oh... better; I need crutches which sucks with one arm... but I'm getting there." He faked his best smile. "Honestly, I'm ready to get out of here and back to work." He said straightening himself in bed.

"Yeah, we'll see." Mac said sitting in the chair next to the bed where Lindsay had spent most nights.

"What? No, Mac I'm coming back as soon as I get out of here. I can't just sit around..." Mac leaned forward and put a hand on the knee that was not in a cast.

"No Danny, you will come back to work when you pass your Psych Evaluation, and when you are ready. You're not going to rush you're recovery." Mac said in a father like tone.

"I am ready. What am I supposed to do? Sit around my apartment and think about all the shit that she has gone through in my kitchen? No, I can't do that Mac!" Danny was clearly upset. Realizing Danny was not in a hurry to get back to work, but avoid home became clear to Mac; he was afraid of his own home.

"I know what you are going through is hard Danny, but take your time. Don't push it away, it will only eat at you. Let yourself hurt Danny." Mac said giving his knee a comforting squeeze. Danny said nothing but once again looked down at his slightly aching knee. After a couple of minutes of silence, Mac spoke softly.

"Danny, I have someone I would like you to meet." Mac said as Danny looked up and noticed a man standing in the doorway. "His name is Sargent Johnson of the 55th, he is Justin Johnson's father."

Danny looked at the man in the doorway as tears came to his eyes, he was at a loss for words, his mouth was dry and his heart hurt. Walking forward into the room Danny noticed how much Justin looked like his father; Sargent Johnson in his late fifties, he has gray hair and a strong facial line. In his old age he looked respected and strong, but his face wore a different story.

"Hello Danny." He sounded calm, at this point Danny did not know what to say, as his mouth stood slightly ajar waiting for the next response. "Mac filled me in on everything that has happened with you and what happened to my son. I know he died protecting you, and I am proud of him. He is... was a good kid." He stopped and looked down at the floor and took a deep breathe. "I just... I need you to know that... we don't blame you. This isn't your fault, and I know that. In the past I have said things about you and your family that were uneducated. Mac told me that you too are a hero to many, and I am sorry I shouldn't have past my judgment down to my children." He wiped a tear from his cheek as he looked up to meet Danny's eyes.

Danny took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut once more, letting the tears that were on the rims of his eyes fall down his cheek. Opening them he looked at the Sargent, "I... I'm so sorry. I don't..." He said before letting his head fall forward into his hands as he cried. Mac moved to comfort him but stopped when Johnson stepped toward the bed and put both hands on Danny's shoulders.

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault. Danny, this is NOT your fault." He said as he gently shook him, trying to make him listen. "This is not your fault." He said as he pulled him into a hug. Holding Danny felt much like his own son as tears fell down his cheeks. Danny said nothing but cried, as both men grieved for the lives lost, Justin Johnson's and the life they both used to lead. Everything has changed, as Danny cried he felt himself change, to what he did not know, but he knew he would never be the same again.

* * *

Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Lindsay stood quietly watching Danny sleep from the doorway of his hospital room; she watched his chest rise and fall as he relaxed. The only time he seemed at peace is when he slept, though his mind wouldn't stop, she knew his nightmares were never far behind. Walking into the room she took her regular seat next to the bed and took his hand in hers, kissing the palm she felt him stir.

"Hey" he said as he turned his body to face her.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up." She said quietly as she moved from her chair to the edge of the bed.

"Nah, I wasn't really asleep anyways. How was work?" He asked as he stroked the back of Lindsay's hand with his thumb.

"Oh you know, work like." She replied with a big smile. "How you feeling?" Her face taking a much more serious tone.

Danny looked down at the intertwinded hands and shook his head, "Linds, I... I don't want to talk about that right now." Lindsay could tell he looked nervous.

"Alright, we don't have to." Lindsay readjusted her body so that she could lay down next to him, as she lay, she could hear his heart beating against her ears. "I'm sorry Danny."

"What? What are you sorry about?" Danny asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." She said quietly.

"This isn't your fault, at all." Danny said defensively.

"I know that, but it's not your fault either. She did this to you, not the other way around."

Danny didn't reply, he only took a deep breathe, Lindsay felt his heart rate increase. She sat up in bed and turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"No, Danny, no... don't even think it." Danny wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Is that what you think? That you made her this way?" Tears stung at her eyes, as she realized the true pain he was feeling. "Aw, baby. If anything it was the man that raped her that made her the way she is."

"It's not that, I mean, it is, but it isn't." He took in a deep breathe and released it. "The doctors, they won't tell me much. I just don't understand and no one can or is willing to explain. I just want to know why she chose me, I wasn't the only person on that case, why?" Danny looked confused, not upset. For the first time since this happened, Lindsay didn't see the weak victim Danny, she saw the man she knew well, Danny Messer.

"Then let's find out." Lindsay said sitting up straight.

"How?" Danny said narrowing his eyes at her, "The doctors aren't talking."

"Have you been off that job that long Messer?" Lindsay said with a smile that said she was up to no good. "Let's go to the source."

"No, no. I can't, forget it." Anger flashed across his face as he got out of bed. Though he was getting stronger, the pain of both the gun shots were still there, and not letting up. Stepping off the bed and onto the cold hospital floor, Danny gasped at the pain. "Ah... Damnit." He said turning back to the bed and holding his upper body.

"Danny, calm down." She said jumping to her feet and moving around the bed to where he stood.

"I can't see her. Last time I saw her she had a gun to my head. I can't." He started to pace, he limped as he went, still holding his arm. "I'm not ready."

"Alright, ok maybe your not ready yet, but you will be Danny. You are going to have to face this eventually."

Danny didn't reply he just looked at Lindsay, defeated, as he continued to pace.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he looked to the floor. "It's just that every time I close my eyes I see the barrel of the gun and her laughing, I just want to relax... to breathe again. I still feel like a prisoner in my own mind."

"I think you need to face your attacker. We can face her together; you're not alone in this Dan." She said in a comforting tone as she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Together." she repeated.

* * *

Three weeks later, Danny was released from the hospital. Though he was still in pain, he was capable of doing most tasks himself. When Danny got to his apartment, he found that his friends had packed up everything he had and had already moved most of it to Lindsay's apartment a couple of blocks away. 

Walking into his old bedroom, shivers ran up and down his spine, seeing the fire escape made his feelings of nausea return. _How could he have not known?_ Thoughts crowded his mind as he limped slowly around his old apartment, trying desperately to hold onto the good memories where only hard memories lay.

Moving back into the living room he walked to his couch and sat down. Taking a deep breathe he closed his eyes and lay his head back on the back of couch, he did his best to calm his heart as it leaped from beat to beat. He squeezed his eyes tight as he tried to force the memory of that day out of his mind; suddenly the memory of the gun returned holding steady in front of his eyes, BANG!

He jumped as his eyes open and he sat straight up. Someone was in his apartment as the door swung shut behind them.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Lindsay said as she saw the sweat beat off Danny's forehead. "You alright?" He was breathing heavy.

"What? Yeah... no, I'm fine. Like you said, you scared me." He got off of the couch and moved around to where she was standing and gave her a kiss. "Where've you been?"

"I had to drop more stuff off at my place. Flack told me you'd be here, said you were looking for me?" She said, in a confused tone.

"Yeah I was, well am." he took a deep breathe then looked her in the eyes. "I wanna do it today." Shock wasn't the word for it, Lindsay was floored.

"What? Danny, you've been out of the hospital for 12 hours? Why don't you take it slow. She's not going anywhere." She said as she ran her hands up both his arms, as a comforting gesture.

"I know that, I know. I just can't sit around and wait for the next break down. I haven't slept without sedatives in over a month and a half, I have night mares when I can sleep, and the paranoia is bound to put me in the same hospital she'll be dying in. Please Lindsay, I'm ready. I have to do this." He said letting out a breathe.

Lindsay stared him in the eyes, waiting to see if she could break him, after a minute or two she gave up.

"Ok." She replied plainly.

"Ok?" Danny said, unsure.

"Ok." Lindsay said in monotone.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"So, you're not going to argue and tell me I'm crazy and making a mistake. Just, 'ok.'?" Danny turned his head to the side, he wasn't sure what game they were playing but he couldn't believe he won that easy.

"Pretty much." She turned around and picked up the bag she was carrying and brought it to the kitchen. "I got take-out. It's not homemade, but it sure as hell isn't hospital food." She said as she unpacked the food onto the counter.

Danny was still standing in the living room, confused as all hell.

"Take-out? Didn't you hear me? I want to go." He raised his hands in the air, as if weighing his options.

"I heard you. But you haven't eaten yet, and I'm hungry. I don't want to go meet the crazy bitch who ruined your life on an empty stomach. So we eat... then we enter hell. Ok?" Lindsay said with a smile, trying to to show her anger.

"And there it is." Danny said walking toward the kitchen. "You're reverse psychology thing."

"What?" Lindsay said, taken aback. "There is no reverse anything going on. I'm hungry. Deal with it."

"Deal with it? What are you doing? You don't have to come. I'm a big boy, I can handle it myself." He said moving closer.

"Oh yeah, you're all grown up." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I can do this alone, I don't need your approval." Danny spat out. Lindsay shook with anger, and reached out and slapped his arm where he'd been shot not too hard, but hard enough. "OW! Lindsay, what the fuck?" Danny screamed as he grabbed his already injured arm.

"Why would you do that?" He said nursing his arm.

"Because I know you Danny, better then you think you do. You are not ready for this!" Lindsay said pointing in his face. "All I'm asking is that you just take it easy! Give yourself some time to adjust. Please! I want you to deal with this and her, but not yet." She said taking a calmer tone. "Please?" Danny was staring at her, not saying anything. He looked hurt and confused.

"This whole situation... it sucks Danny, it really sucks. I am trying to be supportive, but I DO NOT think you are ready to face her yet, at all. Don't put yourself through this, not until your ready."

"But I am ready Lindsay! I'm ready, I've been ready." He said trying desperately to sound strong. "Don't you get it, it's... it's like a band-aid I have to go it quick so it won't hurt!" He turned away.

"Did you just compare confronting a stalker who nearly killed you and hospitalize you for 2 months, to a band-aid?" Lindsay said.

"It's a figure of speech! You know what I mean!" Danny was back to pacing around the kitchen.

"Baby, I get that you want this to end. I get it, I do. But you cannot put yourself through this torture. Not yet." She said in a tender voice. "I just don't want to see you hurt by this woman, again." She put her hand on his shoulder blade.

"You really don't think I'm ready?"His voice was small, like a child. He didn't want to admit to being in pain, physically or emotionally; he had enough of being a victim.

"You've been through enough lately. I think we should just take it one step at a time. Let's get settled and get fed, and we can talk about this, rationally." Lindsay smiled and turned Danny around so he was facing her. "We'll do this together, I promise, I'm not going anywhere." She finished as she pulled him into a hug.

Danny rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her tight. Lindsay felt his breath on her neck and instantly relaxed, if it was the last thing she did she was going to protect him. Lindsay lifted his face to hers, she kissed him. It was soft at first but became harder and more passionate as they wrapped their bodies into one another.

Lindsay moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, as their lips parted for mere seconds they craved more. Danny kissed down her face to her neck and collar bone as he worked the buttons on her shirt. Breathing heavily the made their way to the couch, the whole time their lips never left each others bodies.

Lindsay lay back on the couch as Danny lay on top of her, he could feel her heart beating against her chest. The bodies were intertwined together skin on skin, Danny's heart hammered against his chest. His breathing hitched, suddenly he felt every muscle in his body tighten, his throat was closing, he couldn't breathe. Panic stuck through him, he knew there was no one near, he was afraid someone was watching him. He couldn't do this. Not here, never again.

He backed off, trying to catch his breathe, he pulled away from Lindsay.

"What? What is it?" Lindsay said as she watched him panic.

"I can't, I can't do this." Danny said trying to catch his breathe.

"Can't do what? What's wrong?" Lindsay said sitting up as Danny sat beside her hyperventilating.

"I'm freaking out. I can't... Lindsay, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm sorry." He said as he closed his eyes and tried to slow his heart.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize. Just relax, breathe. Want some water?" Lindsay said as she placed a hand over his forehead, feeling his temperature. He was warm, but not dangerously warm. Danny gave a nod in reply and Lindsay crossed the room to the fridge.

Danny's mind was racing, he couldn't understand what was happening. Lindsay came back and passed him the bottle of water, he opened it and took a sip. "I'm sorry." He said in a low tone.

"Don't be. Just relax." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him into her. "We'll get through this, I promise." Lindsay cooed as she stroked his hair.

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry I didn't write for so long, I had no inspiration. Let me know if you like it. Only one more chapter left! I need reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

Danny awoke laying on his back with a sheet covering him just below the stomach, he opened his eyes and looked to the window and took a deep breathe. Moving his hand across his stomach and stretched; suddenly a wave of curiosity clouded his mind, as he sat up slowly and ran his hand over the scars on his leg, should, cheek, and mouth. It was the first time he had felt the results of his ordeal physically, the bumps of scar tissue on his leg from the gunshot wound brought with it the deafening sound of a gun shot back to his mind. He remembered the weakness and white hot pain shoot through him in the moment. He remembered the cold metal of the gun hitting his face and the sickening crack of his cheek bone as she brought down the pain to his body. Squeezing his eyes shut, he remembered her explaining that she had found Lindsay and blown her brains out, he remembered giving up on life. He remembered that he wanted to die in that moment, and that nothing else in his life was worth fighting to get back too. As he opened his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek, for the first time these tears were not out of self pity for what happened to him; he was happy. Happy he was alive, happy Lindsay was alive and safe and happy that he had this silent time in this morning to realize it. A smile spread across his face as he heard the bathroom door open and Lindsay step into the room wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Lindsay asked seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Never been happier." He said as he started to laugh.

"Ok?" Lindsay said as she smiled and walked towards a very happy laughing Danny.

"I'm alive. I made it, and it's because of you." He said as he stood up and wrapped himself around Lindsay.

"What did I do?" She said as Danny slowly rubbed her back. Lindsay smiled as Danny pulled back the edge of the towel. "Danny?"

"I gave up when she told me she killed you. I didn't care if I died, I wanted to. I had nothing left in me, I told her to pull the trigger. I didn't want to live if you weren't." Danny said softly as his hands explored Lindsay's body. "When I saw you come through the door, I can't even explain the feelings I was going through. There aren't words."

"Danny," Lindsay closed her eyes and dropped her head backwards as Danny began to kiss her neck and collar bone. "that wasn't just me. We all saved you, Flack, Stella, the team." She gasped as Danny moved lower down her chest.

"You saved me before that, you saved me when you came to New York. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you give me a reason to keep fighting. I love you so fucking much it hurts Lindsay." He said as he went back to kissing her mouth.

When they parted, Lindsay took his face in both her hands and stared him in the eyes. "I love you too." She finished as he kissed her again as his hands finding her breasts.

"Marry me?" Danny said as he once again kissed her neck.

"Yes! Yes Danny I want to marry you!" Lindsay said and he continued to kiss her body. Moving back to her mouth and kissing her passionately all the while with a smile across his face.

Lifting Lindsay's body up to his he kissed her long and hard. When they parted he turned around and lay her gently on the bed, as he continued to kiss down her chest to her stomach.The sensation caused goose bumps to run over Lindsay's skin as her breathing increased.

Moving back up he body to her neck Danny paused and looked Lindsay in the eye, "I'm ready." He said in a sexy tone, as he lifted his body on top of Lindsay and into her. Lindsay gasped at the feeling of him inside her, but did not loose the eye connection between them. They gazed into each others eyes as he moved, slowly yet fast, hard yet gentle. Tears stung at Lindsay's eyes as her body reacted to Danny, she reached up and pulled his mouth towards her, desperately seeking his tongue. When they parted she lightly, yet seductively bit on his lip, as a smile spread across their faces.

Lindsay kept her arms around his chest and lifted with him as they moved to a sitting position as they continued to grind together. Her fingered explored his back and neck and she leaned forward and ran her tongue down his neck. Danny moaned loudly as she did so, causing his breathing to speed. Another tear ran down Lindsay cheek as she once again succumbed to her body as she yelled out, unable to control herself.

"_God._" Lindsay said as she gasped for breath.

"_Ah, fuck_." Danny said as he leaned forward and grabbed Lindsay's face and kissed her, as his body rippled with orgasm, he squeezed his eyes shut and kissed her harder all well moaning.

When his body tensed, they sat in the same position and continued to kiss and explore each others bodies with their hands. The sweat stung their sink, as they sat catching their breath.

"Danny?" Lindsay said with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as Danny kissed and licked her collar bone.

"Yeah?" He said between kisses.

"I think we just made a baby." She said with her eyes closed, when she opened them Danny's face came into view with a smile spread across it.

"Good." He said simply as he kissed her again, with more passion then ever before.

* * *

**Ok I lied, there are more chapters. I really like this story... and there is more more more. I think. I need more reviews though. I wanna know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

Six months since Danny was released from the hospital, he entered the white doors of Bellevue Hospital. The walls were white and the floors were cold, the short walk felt like to took an hour as Danny and Lindsay walked hand in hand to the receptionist at the end of the hall.

As they approached the desk, the fear Danny had been denying started to rise in his throat like bile. Squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on his breathing, he started to relax. Feeling Lindsay next to him made him feel stronger.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The small woman at reception asked with a smile.

"We are here to see Colleen Miller." Lindsay asked, squeezing Danny's hand tighter.

"Alright, I'll check with her doctors. Please have a seat in the waiting area." She answer pointing to the group of chairs behind them.

Danny and Lindsay gave the woman and nod and went to the chairs. Danny sat down and his leg began to bounce up and down beneath him. He was nervous, and there was no point in trying to hide it from Lindsay.

"It's going to be fine, I'll be with you the whole time." Lindsay said seeing Danny's leg.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." he replied picking up Lindsay's hand and squeezing it again.

After a couple of minutes a doctor came out two large doors behind reception with a clip board and walked up to the waiting area.

"Mr. Messer?" He said looking at Danny and Lindsay.

"Yeah, that's me." Danny said standing up and shaking the doctors hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Gibson, we spoke on the phone?" He said flipping through some papers on the clip board. "Ok, so everything looks good. She's had a good morning, she's been taking her medication, today is a good day. Would you like me to sit in with you?" He asked looking over his small framed glasses, Danny could tell he wasn't very old but he seemed to be well trained.

"No. That's alright. I want to do this alone." He said letting out a deep breath; he felt like he had been holding it for months.

"Danny, I want to be with you?" Lindsay said as she held onto my shoulder. "At least at first."

"Fine, but I want some time alone with her." He answered, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be ok." He reassured her.

"Alright, come with me." Dr. Gibson said leading them through the doors behind reception.

They followed him into a large room with white walls, there were long tables throughout the room with white plastic chairs seated beside them. The room was warm but felt cold from the lack of windows. Danny felt a shiver run up his spine as he sat down. Lindsay sat down next to him and once again took his hand.

"I'll be right back with her." Dr. Gibson said as he turned and walked away.

"It's not too late to change your mind Dan." Lindsay said quietly.

"No, it is. I'm six months too late." Danny said looking around the room.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." She said leaning into him, as he kissed her gently.

Danny heard the doors open and felt her enter the room, he turned his head to see Colleen Miller and Dr. Gibson walking towards their table. Taking a deep breath he attempted to slow his heart, but was failing, the fear that he felt seven months ago was returning and he no longer felt safe. Lindsay felt the change in Danny, and squeezed his hand tighter and pulled his body a little closer.

Colleen walked close to the table and stood in front of it looking at the ground. Dr. Gibson put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the seat. She continued to stare at the ground.

"I'll be close if you need anything." Dr. Gibson said as he turned a walked away, giving Danny and encouraging nod on the way.

They sat silently for a couple of minutes before anyone got the courage to speak. Danny decided he needed to take control of this situation and end it on his terms.

"Look at me." He said harsher then he planned.

Colleen ignored. He repeated.

"I said look at me." This time she looked up. Danny saw the tears in her eyes, she looked very young, very small.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"That's not why I'm here." He said, hiding his emotions was harder then he thought. He had spent so many nights lying awake wanting to kill this woman and now she was sitting in front of him.

"Then why are you?" She said calmly, it was apparent that she was on stabilizing drugs.

"I want to know why. That's it. Why me?" Danny's hands were shaking with rage.

"No you don't." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"That's not why you're here." She was looking him straight in the eyes now.

"No, no, no, you don't think I'm here to replenish our fucking relationship do you? You disgust me!" Danny said as tears came to his eyes. Lindsay squeezed tighter.

"No, I'm crazy but I'm not stupid. You're here because you think it will be easier to understand why I did it, that it'll help you sleep at night, or that the fear will go away. I'm sorry but it won't." She was calm, and she was secure. Mostly, she was right.

"Why did you choose me?" A tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Danny," she said leaning closer to the table crossing her arms in front of her, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wish I had an explanation, but I don't. I'm just sorry."

Danny leaned back in his own chair, and turned to Lindsay. "Can you?" He asked, Lindsay already knew the question and gave him a nod and a kiss on the cheek. Getting up she looked from Danny to Colleen and spoke.

"I'll be with Dr. Gibson, if you need me call." She said walking away.

Colleen stared at her as she went.

"She's pregnant. That's good." She said looking down at the table.

"That's none of your business." Danny said staring at her.

"I know, I'm happy you're happy." She smiled looking up at him.

"So, are you getting the help you need here?" He asked, actually interested in the answer.

"Yeah, some times. I'm on medication now, so I am stable. I'm going to be here a long time though so hopefully by the time I can get out of here, you know, I will be ok." She said coolly. Danny nodded.

"Danny, can I ask you something?" She said turning her head to the side.

"Maybe."

"Do you love her?" She looked at the table as she asked.

"Yes. I do." He was calm, but he wanted to rip her head off.

"What does it feel like? Love?" Danny didn't know how to answer this question, his head was swimming. Does she even deserve to know?

"Why?" Danny said.

"Since I've been here, people have told me that what I felt wasn't love, it was obsession. I don't know what love feels like." She looked embarrassed. Something in Danny changed in that moment, and he remembered that she was human and sick.

"I'm sorry." Danny replied in a low voice.

"That's the last thing you should have said to me. I don't deserve your forgiveness." She said with a small laugh in her throat.

"I know, but... ah. Listen, I know what happened to you was horrible. You didn't deserve it, I didn't deserve the repercussions, but it happened. A lot of people were hurt by your actions, and I'm sorry you didn't get the help you needed sooner. I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Colleen let out a deep breathe and once again leaned forward on her elbows.

"I wasn't always like this you know? I used to play Volley Ball, I was good. All-State. Things just don't always turn out the way you plan." She smiled at Danny. The smile made him uncomfortable and he leaned back in his chair.

"How long were you watching me for?" Danny said, keeping his cool.

"Three months." The sat back, it was as if they were testing each other to see who would break first.

"What set you off? How'd you go from stalker to murderer?" Harsh.

"I hate that word. 'Murderer'." She said making bunny ears.

"Why? That's exactly what you are, you murdered Johnson in cold blood. Why? What set you off?" Danny said crossing his arms across his chest.

Letting out a deep sigh, Colleen spoke, there was an eerie tone low in her voice.

"Danny, you will never understand why. I don't know why you would want to. Everything would have been easier if you just admitted that you loved me in some way. I know you do. You selfish bastard. You ruined me. Johnson died because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. We'd both be dead and happy right now if that slut didn't ruin the perfect ending for us. Don't you get it. You will never understand until you accept it." Her chest was heaving, she was fuming with anger. Danny sat back in his chair terrified, unable to move. This time, he was going to play her game, he needed answers.

"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?" He tried desperately to mask the fear in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes were dull.

"I mean, if you told me that before we could have saved some time. Johnson didn't have to die. We could have solved this ourselves." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Do you mean that?" Colleen said eagerly.

"Yes." Danny felt the urge to puke, he was disgusting himself.

"Danny, when you came to the hospital after I was raped, you made me feel safe. The only time I felt safe was when you were near me. I needed to be near you all the time. I couldn't sleep without a photo of you in my arms. I couldn't breathe when I was near you, I was so excited to be close to you I could never find the nerve to speak. When I saw you on the street, I would gasp. Breathe would leave my body and I'd freeze. I followed you home from the lab one night, you looked so tired and stressed. You shouldn't have been alone. I followed you right to your apartment and I climbed the fire escapes until I found the one by your apartment and I watched you sleep. You looked so beautiful and peaceful. You took my breathe away. I came back every night for weeks." She stopped and took a deep breathe. "In a coffee shop one morning you bumped into me and said you were sorry, and smiled at me. You looked into my eyes and I knew. We were meant to be together. You looked deep in my eyes and I felt safe again. That's when our love started to grow. Everything was perfect until she came around." She said turning her head to the corner of the room where Lindsay stood. Lindsay was staring at them, afraid for Danny, once again feeling like she lost him.

Danny stared at Colleen. Now that he knew, he didn't know how to react so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You are completely wack." Danny had a smile across his face. "You are undeniably, completely insane."

Colleen looked shocked.

"What?" Anger present on her face and in her voice.

"You disgust me. I don't love you and even if the circumstances were changed, I still wouldn't love you. I didn't make you feel safe, I was doing my job. I was comforting you so I could get your statement, not so we could have a lifetime of love together. All you were to me was a case I had to solve. I didn't even remember you. To be completely honest, you will never be anything more then a case to me, you are fucked up and I don't want anything to do with you." Danny stood up, Colleen followed him with her eyes who now had massive amounts of tears falling from them. "Oh and another thing, that 'Slut' over there, is carrying my child so have a little respect." He turned to leave.

"No! Wait, come back. You don't mean that!" Colleen yelled. Danny stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"Yes I do. I want nothing to do with you; you need to move on. Get better, and get over this, over me. Colleen, you need to stay away from me and my family." He let out a sigh and turned around to walk back to Lindsay, "Good Bye." He said as he went.

Lindsay walked to him, not knowing what he was feeling, when he got to her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"What was that?" Lindsay said when they separated.

"Nothing. Just... nothing." He said taking her hand and walking from the room. He could hear the sound of Colleen sobbing in the background, knowing it wasn't his problem any longer. He smiled widely.

Getting to the front door of the hospital Lindsay pulled Danny around to face her, and gave him a hug.

"Are you going to tell me what you said to her?" She said when they separated.

"I just told her what she needed to hear to get over me. Over this." He smiled and kissed her again, "Now we can start to think about other important things." He said putting his hands on Lindsay's growing belly.

"I love you Danny." She said placing her hands over his.

"I love you too." He kissed her again, "Now lets get you home and off those feet!" He said lifting her up and carrying her out the front doors to the car.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She said cradling herself into his chest as the door swung closed behind them.

The End.

* * *

**Hey Guys!!! You like? I want some feed back or I'll never write another story again! Lol, yeah right!**

**Review! Review! Review! **


End file.
